Two Worlds Collide
by Phantomhawk422
Summary: Rated PG V for violence. What happens when Danny Fenton moves to Roswell, New Mexico and meets others with 'special abilities' such as himself? Read to find out. Chapter 11 up!
1. Default Chapter

Okay...so this is my crossover Fanfiction with Danny Phantom and the show 'Roswell'. Actually I can't call it a crossover per say, because I cut out a lot of the characters from 'Roswell'...I guess you could say I'm just using the plot of both shows, and some of the characters from Roswell along with my own character, and of course the characters from Danny Phantom. So here it is I guess.

Danny Phantom plot and characters © Butch Hartman

Roswell plot and characters © Jason Katims

Chapter 1 Location:(Amity park)

"Ahhhhhhh, Oomph!" a young teenage boy yelled, as his opponent threw him into the wall.

"Take that you rotten little pest!"

Two gleaming emerald eyes fixed an angry stare at the figure hovering in front of him, and the boy picked himself up only to be pinned against the wall by that same figure.

"So, any last words?" it whispered, its cold heavy breath blowing the boys snowy white hair out of his face

The boy struggled in its grasp, trying desperately to escape, but the figure pinned him even harder to the wall, its long claws digging slightly into his shoulders as it held him there. The boy grimaced and managed to free one hand and slip it around to his back, grabbing a small device that was being held to him by a long strap strung around his chest.

"Yeah I have a two words for you actually, you're finished!" the boy shouted, pulling the device out from behind his back and taking the cap off of it.

The figure dropped him and moved away, its gleaming red eyes full of fear and realization of defeat. The boy picked himself up, moving forwards slightly as a glowing blue ray of light shot from the device and shrouded the figure, pulling it towards the boy.

"You'll pay for this! When I get out of here you're through!!" the figure shouted, before it was sucked completely inside.

The boy capped the device and slid down against the wall, exhausted. Two blue rings formed around his waist and his appearance changed almost instantly.

Instead of snowy white hair he now had black hair, and his glowing green eyes were now blue. His outfit consisting of a black lab suit with white gloves, boots, waistline and collar had been replaced with a pair of blue jeans, and a white t-shirt with red cuffs, collar, and a red oval in the center.

"Well Danny, looks like this is the last ghost you'll ever catch in Amity..." Danny Fenton whispered to himself as he picked himself up.

He cringed slightly as the pain in both his shoulders returned. He looked to see that there were three small punctures on either side of his t-shirt where the ghost had been holding him captive.

He sighed, thrusting the Fenton thermos, which he had used to capture the ghost, into his pocket as he made his way out of the abandoned building. He headed down the street, looking up at the sky as he walked and trying not to think about what lay in store for him the next morning.

It was chilly outside, slightly windy. Summer was finishing up and autumn wasn't to far off, which was party why some of the leaves on the tree's had already began changing colors.

The moon was vibrant and colored a ghostly white against the night blue sky. Thin clouds rolled across the sky, distorting the light from the moon slightly and casting Danny's silhouette in front of him. The stars were tiny pinpoints of light in the distance, gleaming as he walked, and seeming almost like they were following him.

He shifted his vision forward, staring down the road as his footsteps echoed against the black pavement. 'Why me? Why do I have to move?' He wondered to himself. 'I mean, my whole life has been here in Amity Park...my friends...my school...my teach—well maybe not my teachers...but how can my family just expect me to be okay with leaving everything that matters to me behind?'

Danny growled angrily and kicked at the pavement as he walked, as though it would make him feel better about his whole situation. After a few more minutes of walking he finally reached his street. He could have easily flown home, but he wanted to take the extra time to think about everything, despite all of the time he had taken not to think about it.

'If I could just convince my parents not to move...not that it would work...they have their minds set on it, and nothing I say is going to change that...and give me a break...Roswell New Mexico? Where that supposed 'Flying Saucer' crashed in 1947? What, do they think there will be alien ghosts haunting places around there or something?'Danny laughed out loud at the thought of Alien ghosts, or even aliens for that matter.

'I guess I should believe in aliens since I have ghost powers I it be possible...that aliens exist as well?'He wondered. He shook the thought from his head as he neared his house.

As he glanced up he saw the Fenton Ghost RV in the driveway, already partially packed with boxes and other things. While he had spent the day as far away from his house as possible, his parents and Jazz had obviously been very busy packing everything up.

Danny had spent the morning with Tucker and Sam, talking about moving, and how they would all try to stay in touch after he left. But since being with his friends was too painful he had left them and spent the remainder of the afternoon by himself.

He had flown around his neighborhood mostly, just trying to think of pretty much anything but moving. He had even tried to think about how cool it might be. To meet new people, make new friends...a new school, new house. But it had just made the knot in his stomach tighter.

And just when he had been about to go home and get to bed early, a ghost had attacked him and chased him into that abandoned building. 'Figures...' He thought. 'Ghost's are always after me...but what do I do now that Tucker and Sam won't be around to help me? I'm definitely not going to trust anyone new with my secret...I had a hard enough time telling Sam and Tuck...and with school and everything else...'

Danny stared up at the sky again, tired of thinking and rethinking the good and bad of moving away. It was getting him nowhere, and it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. He sighed as he walked down the driveway, dreading the moment when he would walk into the house.

He was about half way down the driveway when suddenly a bright light was shone in his face. He quickly shielded his eyes with his arm and blinked a few times, purple and orange spots dancing in his line of vision. "Danny is that you?" a voice said.

The light disappeared and Danny slowly moved his arm away to see a girl two years older than him standing in the doorway with a flashlight in her hand. The light from it was dancing across the lawn as she stared at Danny.

Her eyes were blue, her soft red hair reaching past the middle of her back, and held from her face with a sky blue headband. Her outfit consisted of a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of turquoise jeans.

"Jazz? What are you doing up? It's past eleven..." Danny said, walking up to her.

"What am I doing up? I think I should be the one to ask you that. Danny where have you been?! I had to cover for you by telling mom and Dad than you were still talking to Tucker and Sam!" Jazz hissed angrily, trying to keep her voice down.

"Well I was...I guess we kind of lost track of time..." Danny said.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Sure you did. The three of you were probably wandering around the neighborhood causing trouble or something." Jazz muttered. Danny sighed inwardly. 'Typical Jazz...' he said to himself.

"Look Jazz, I'm really tired—"he started.

"Oh no you don't!" Jazz said, blocking his path into the house. "You're going to tell me what you've been up to right now." She said, poking him in the chest.

"Cut it out!" Danny said, batting her hand away. "I wasn't up to anything, really! I was talking with Sam and Tuck about the whole moving thing! Maybe if you actually had friends here you would have been doing the same thing!" Danny snapped.

Jazz frowned and glared at him. "For your information, I do have friends. But there was an invention called the telephone incase you didn't know. And besides, I was helping mom and dad pack everything. I didn't see _you_ helping us today." Jazz said smartly.

Danny growled, "I'm going to bed..." he said angrily, pushing past her and walking into the house. Jazz turned off the flashlight and closed the door as she stepped inside.

"See you tomorrow Danny. And get to bed fast, we have to be up early tomorrow to finish packing and get on the road before the traffic starts." Jazz said, walking past him and heading up the stairs to her bedroom.

As soon as Danny heard her door close he sighed in relief and looked around.

His heart sank as he saw that the furniture in the living room had been cleared out already. Everything was gone...He glanced into the kitchen to see that everything in there was gone as well. As he walked further into the room he saw that a few boxes still remained in the corner. His mom was probably still going through everything.

He crept over to the lab and silently opened the door, closing it behind him as he descended down the stairs. He got about half way down before he stopped. As he glanced down into the lab the feeling of moving was finally cemented. Everything was gone except for a few bare tables.

All of his parents' inventions (With the exception of The Fenton Thermos) were packed away. Even the Ghost Portal was gone. The floor had a few loose papers on it, but other than that all of his parents lab work was gone, and the lab looked deserted. He gave a sad sigh and hurried back up the stairs, closing the door and going back into the living room.

From there he took the stairs into the upstairs hallway and walked into his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind himself. His mouth fell open when he saw that his parents had packed up everything in his room already. His posters were gone, his models... everything...the only things left were his bed and his desk.

Unable to face the total emptiness of his room, he threw himself onto his bed, kicking off his shoes and pulled the covers over his head, not bothering to change into his nightclothes. His shoulders still hurt from where the ghost had punctured them with its claws, but as he ignored it as thoughts began flooding his mind.

'This is the last night I'll ever sleep in this room...in this bed...the last night I'll ever be in Amity again...' Danny slowly drifted to sleep with that thought, dreaming about what life would be like in Roswell New Mexico...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Location: (Roswell New Mexico)

"Michael pass me the Tabasco sauce..." a girls' voice said.

"No, I'm not done with it yet..." Michael hissed, dousing some more of the hot sauce all over his cheeseburger. After that he started shaking some into his soda as well.

The girl who had spoken, and was sitting next to him rolled her eyes and growled slightly, staring up at the guy with the Tabasco.

He had sandy brown hair, brown eyes to match, and he had on a simple white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He was tall for his age of sixteen.

"You've used practically the whole bottle already..." the girl muttered under her breath.

She watched him for another minute before snatching the Tabasco right out of his hand and dousing her own burger with it.

"Hey I just told you I wasn't done with that yet!" Michael snapped angrily.

"Well I decided you were." The girl replied smartly, putting some in her soda before placing the now empty bottle of Tabasco in the middle of the table.

"Will you two knock it off? People are starting to stare at us..." a guy of age sixteen said from across the booth.

He had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was tall like Michael, and slightly tanned as well. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of slightly baggy tan colored pants.

"Sure they are Maxwell. Paranoid much?" Michael asked, setting the other side of the bun on his burger and taking a bite.

Max eyed him momentarily before turning his attention to the girl sitting beside Michael.

She was a little more than a year younger than both of the guys, and had long dark brown hair, and soft brown eyes. Her skin was slightly pale, sort of strange for someone who lived in Roswell, and she was wearing a light blue top with a pair of navy blue hip huggers.

"So, did you finish your homework?" he asked. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Duh! Its been done since the last time you asked me. You know, five minutes ago?" she replied.

Michael laughed shortly. "Dude, relax...You've been so preoccupied lately, just eat some lunch!" he told him.

"I'm not really hungry..." Max stated, looking around the fast food place.

Nearly all of the tables were packed with people enjoying their lunches and making short conversations with one another. A large sign hung in the front right above the menu's that read 'The Crash Down'.

It was one of Roswell's main tourist attractions because of the whole 'Alien theme' the small fast food shop had. Nearly everything on the menu was named after something to do with Aliens or space.

The Crash Down looked like any other normal fast food spot. There were blue booths lined up against the right side of the room, a few tables in the middle. Than at the left of the room there was a fairly long counter where you went to order your food. There were also blue and orange stools in front of it where you could sit and eat.

The only thing that made it different from other food places was the alien theme, which was everywhere. There were posters hung up on the walls, a bulletin board with pictures, newspaper clippings, and news from the local High school, Roswell High. There was even a painting of aliens and spaceships covering half of one of the walls.

"How can you not be hungry? We've been walking around all day, and you told me you skipped breakfast." The girl said, taking a bit out of her burger as well.

Max turned to her, taking his attention back to his friends. "I'm just not hungry okay? I'll grab something later." he said.

Michael was about to point out that fact that it had been Max who had decided to go to the Crash Down in the first place, but he stopped as he heard a ringing sound like a bell. He glanced up at the front door to see a man enter the Crash Down. He looked middle aged, blonde hair with brown highlights and blue gray eyes.

His face was rigid, like he wasn't in a very good mood. He was wearing a business suit, one that looked quite expensive, and was carrying a briefcase in one hand, and a cell phone in the other.

He looked around for a moment and caught sight of Michael looking at him. As the man stared at him, a cold chill ran through out Michael's entire body. He shivered slightly. He didn't know why, but that man gave him a bad feeling...

After a moment the man walked over to the counter and ordered a cup of coffee, sitting down and putting the brief case he had been carrying on the stool beside him. He opened it and took out a laptop, starting it up just as a waitress brought him his coffee; he thanked her and took a sip as he began typing something.

"Michael, something wrong?" Max asked, noticing Michael staring at someone at the counter.

"What? No, Nothing..." Michael replied quickly, snapping out of his thoughts and coming back into reality.

"It looked like you were watching that guy over there." Max stated. Michael glanced quickly at the guy again.

He was sitting there, taking a sip of coffee every now and than. He seemed to be trying to hide the monitor slightly every time someone walked past him. As if he didn't want anyone to see what he was working on...He didn't seem to mind all of the noise around him though.

"Yeah, well don't you think he looks a little out of place?" Michael said.

"What, is he doing something suspicious?" the girl asked.

"No! Look, will you guys just knock it off?!" Michael snapped, trying to keep his voice down.

"Sorry...looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning..."

"Claire just stop it okay?" Michael said, fuming slightly.

Claire rolled her eyes and glimpsed at the guy again. "Actually he does look kind of weird...like he isn't from around here." She said.

"Great, now you've roped her into you're little 'suspicious' guy thing." Max said.

"I didn't rope anyone into anything! You two are just assuming things!" Michael hissed.

"Well look at him!" Claire said. "Nice Business suit, fancy brief case...laptop, cell phone...no one around here has that much stuff..."

"She has a point Maxwell. This guy could mean trouble." Michael said.

"Michael, just cool it. There is nothing suspicious about that guy. He's just a guy, who came in here for a cup of coffee, and in a few minutes he'll be gone and we'll never see him again. He's probably a tourist from California or something, down here on business for the whole alien thing." Max said.

Claire glanced at her burger and frowned slightly. "Do they ever melt the cheese on these things?" she whispered.

The placed her hand over the burger and within seconds the cheese had completely melted and the burger was steaming. "There, that's better..." she said, taking a bite.

"Claire..." Max warned. "What?" she asked innocently.

"We're not supposed to use our powers in public. Someone could see you..." he whispered, glancing around in a paranoid fashion.

"Maxwell chill. I do that all the time." Michael said, drinking some of his soda. "Yeah, maybe that's where she's getting it..." Max muttered.

"Hey! I am of sick of you treating me like I'm a little kid just because I'm a year younger than you guys okay?!" Claire snapped angrily.

"Now who's in the bad mood?" Max said smartly, smiling slightly. Claire rolled her eyes and continued to eat her lunch.

"Claire? Claire!! There you are! Gosh I've been looking all over for you!" a voice called.

Michael, Claire, and Max turned to see a girl of fourteen burst through the front doors of the Crash Down. She had shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing an outfit that consisted of a yellow shirt with a green bikini strap over it.

It had a design in the middle of heart, which was half green and half yellow. She also had on a pair of blue shorts with a yellow-green belt that was handing down slightly on one side.

"That's our cue Maxwell..." Michael said, standing up and starting to leave.

"Oh no you don't, you're not leaving just because you don't like her..." Claire said, pulling Michael back into the booth. Michael scowled and glared at Claire as her friend slid into the seat next to Max.

"Claire, I just had to tell you as soon as I found out!" she said, excitement in her voice.

"What is it now Nicole?" Michael asked, not thrilled about having to stay at the booth. Nicole glared at him but turned back to Claire, growing excited again almost instantly.

"A family is moving to Roswell! To our neighborhood!" she said. Claire's eyes widened slightly, as did Max and Michaels.

"Someone's moving here?" Max asked.

Nicole turned to him. "Yeah...I was just at the school with my mom before she dropped me off here, and I overheard her talking with one of the teachers that a new family is moving here! The teacher over heard it from the principal or something." She added.

"And we would care about this why?" Michael asked.

Claire rolled her eyes and Nicole turned to glare at him. "Oh, I'm sorry Michael. I must have forgot that you were brooding again." She said.

"And I must have forgot that you were leaving." Michael replied. Nicole growled. "Why are you always such a crab? Grow up already!" she said.

"I need to grow up?! Well let me tell you something, you need to—"

"Michael! Shut it..." Claire hissed, elbowing him in the shoulder. Michael sent both girls dirty looks as he tried to rub the pain out of his arm.

"Look, can you two just stop bickering already?" Max asked.

"Whatever..." Nicole said, leaning back and crossing her arms. Every couple of seconds she would glance up at Michael as if to see if he was planning on saying something to her.

"Look Nicole, we have to leave." Michael said, glancing at Claire and Max.

"Leave? But I just got here—"Nicole said.

"Yeah, that's why we're leaving." Michael said, scooting Claire out of the booth so he could step out.

"Michael knock it off..." Claire muttered, shoving him slightly. Nicole stepped beside Claire, letting Max out of the booth as well.

"Michael what is the problem?" Max whispered, walking over to him and making sure that Nicole was out of earshot. Michael glanced up at the guy at the counter and Max followed his gaze. The man was typing madly into his laptop, but as the two guys stared at him he turned and watched them out of the corner of his eye.

"The guy is acting way to strangely Maxwell. Some thing's up." Michael whispered back to him.

"Michael, don't. We have enough to worry about without one of your crazy suspicions--" Max said.

"This is not crazy! That guy is watching us!" he said, holding his hand out slightly towards the man.

"Michael, just meet me out in the jeep okay? We'll talk about this later..." Max said, as Claire and Nicole neared them.

Michael sighed angrily and stormed out of the Crash Down, heading into the parking lot. 'What was that all about?' Claire mouthed, watching Michael leave. 'We'll talk later...' Max mouthed back.

"Look Nicole, I'm sorry but we have to get going." Max said, turning to her.

"But can't Claire stay? I wanted to talk to her." Nicole said, looking up at him pleadingly.

Max sighed, "Okay, you have until we get to the jeep..." He said, pushing open the doors and walking into the parking lot. As Max walked he heard both girls talking about something behind him.

But none of them seemed to notice the man from the Crash Down follow them out. He watched them for a moment, standing in front of the doors to the cafe with his brief case at his side. He grinned slightly and walked over to his car, getting inside and watching as they passed him on their way to their jeep...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Location: (Roswell New Mexico)

"So, are you excited about the new family moving in?" Nicole asked happily.

"Yeah...it sounds great..." Claire said, smiling slightly.

"You don't seem as excited as I thought you'd be...I mean, new family, they probably have kids. Maybe one'll be around our age and we can show them around!" Nicole said.

"Yeah...look Nicole, can we talk about something else?" Claire asked. "Why?" Nicole asked.

"I just—I don't know, let's talk about school or something."

"Okay...hey do you think the new kid will be in any of our classes? Or maybe they're not going to be in our grade...or maybe they're older than—"

"Nicole okay!" Claire said quickly. "I mean...enough...about the new family, please..." she added.

Nicole nodded slightly, looking disappointed. "Is something wrong?" Nicole asked suddenly.

"Huh? No...everything's fine, why?" Claire asked.

"It's just...lately you've kind of been acting like you want to tell me something...but you haven't...you still want me as a friend right?"

"Nicole of course I do! It's not about you at all, it's just—"

"We're here!" Max said suddenly, as they neared the jeep, which was parked near the back of the parking lot.

It was black, though the color was fading since the jeep was so old and weathered. The seats, white but loosing color, were all in fairly good condition, the two in the front spaced apart slightly. The top was down, and the doors on either side of the car were missing making it easier to get in and out.

Michael was leaning comfortably against the back seat, his arms behind his head and his legs crossed, his feet elevated with the front passenger seat. Michael sent Max a look as he hopped into the drivers seat and started the car.

Max, who hadn't noticed Michael's obviously ticked off attitude, reached over and knocked Michael's feet down off the seat. Michael growled and crossed his arms, not wanting to say anything with Claire's friend present, but at the same almost to the point of not caring. Both guys turned and glanced at Claire, both of them wanting to leave despite being angry with one another. She nodded slightly and turned back to Nicole.

"Listen...I really want to talk to you, but I have to go..." she said.

"Claire, why do you always do this? Every time we go to talk or something you have to leave! What is going on?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole, it's nothing. Max and Michael just want to get home and—"

"Than why are you going with them?" Nicole asked.

Suddenly there was a loud honk from the jeeps direction. "Claire come on, let's go already!" Michael shouted impatiently.

Claire glanced at him. "Sorry Nicole, I'll call you later okay?" She said.

Nicole sighed and nodded slightly. "See ya..." she called after her, slightly upset. Claire waved as she jumped into the back seat next to Michael. Max backed up the jeep and drove past Nicole, who waved again before heading back to her mom's car.

"Why are you friends with her?" Michael asked, turning to look at Claire.

"Because I am." Claire said, angrily.

"Yeah, well you need to learn to choose better friends." Michael replied.

"Oh, well in that case maybe I should start with you..." Claire said.

Michael was just about to say something but Max cut him off.

"Gosh will two just stop arguing for two seconds? You're worse than anyone I've ever seen..." Max stated.

"Why did you have to make us leave right when she got here?" Claire asked.

"Because Michael decided he was going to act even more suspicious than that guy at the counter." Max said, glaring at him slightly.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Just concentrate on driving Maxwell." He said.

"So what are we going to do?" Claire asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked, thinking she was referring to the man in the Crash Down.

"Michael give me a break, you're both worried about this new family that's moving in and so am I." Claire answered. "We don't need anymore people around here...keeping our secret is hard enough without more people to worry about..." she added.

"There's nothing we can do about it." Max said. "We'll just have to avoid them, and try not to draw attention to ourselves. Which may be harder for some of us rather than others..." he added, glancing at Michael and Claire.

"After all, they're probably just an ordinary family that's coming here for the alien attraction." Max said.

"Yeah, that works great for us Max. See, because we're the aliens!" Claire said. "Not Aliens per say...we just have powers..." Max corrected.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Look, as long as we don't let anyone see our powers we're fine. And we're not telling anyone about us either." Michael added, glancing at Claire.

"What?!" she snapped.

"You aren't telling Nicole about us, and if you meet some other friend you're not telling them either." Michael said.

"What, you think I don't know that?!" Claire said.

"Well, you're always begging us to let you tell Nicole." Michael muttered.

"Yeah, that's because she's my best friend. You know, because I actually have a friend besides you two. I mean, do you know how hard it is to keep this from her? To keep this from my parents?! I might loose her as a friend! She already thinks something weird is going on, and she's going to keep asking, and I'm not going to be able to tell her! Than she'll decide I'm lying to her and she'll hate me!" Claire yelled angrily.

"Claire we all know what it's like..." Max said.

"Yeah, well from the way you're both acting about it I'd say otherwise..." Claire muttered.

"What, just because we don't want some government agency capturing us and studying us we're suddenly the bad guys here?!" Michael snapped.

"Michael you know I didn't mean it like that." Claire said flatly.

"Okay enough!" Max yelled. "Here are the rules. We aren't to tell anyone about us. No using your powers in public, Michael—"

Michael opened his mouth to say something but Max kept talking.

"And no acting suspicious, especially with Sheriff Valenti being around lately. One false move and we could all be exposed..." he finished.

"Yeah, because we didn't already know that..." Claire muttered. Michael rolled his eyes and was about to turn back to face the front when suddenly something caught his eye. He turned around, to see a dark blue car following them down the road.

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched it, trying to see who the driver was. Claire stared over at him, slightly confused.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. Michael cocked his head forewords slightly and Claire turned to see the car.

"So? Someone's taking the same road we are Michael, it's not a big deal—"

"It is if that's the same guy we saw in the Crash Down..." Michael said.

Claire's eyes widened slightly and she turned again. Sure enough, in the drivers seat she recognized the man who had been sitting at the counter. His brief case was even sitting beside him in the passengers seat.

"What's going on?" Max asked, glancing at them momentarily before turning back to the road.

"That guy's following us." Michael replied.

"What guy?" Max asked.

"The sand man." He replied sarcastically. "Maxwell, it's the guy we saw in the Crash Down earlier! I told you he was watching us!" Michael snapped.

"Well stop looking at him or he'll know we're onto him!" Max hissed.

Michael and Claire turned around almost instantly, staring ahead at the road. "Are you sure it was the same guy?" Max whispered.

"Positive. I have this weird feeling about him Max..." Michael told him. "Something's not right."

"Okay everyone just calm down. He might just be on his way to a hotel or something..." Max said.

"Max I have to go with Michael on this one...I mean...he was acting weird in the Crash Down...and isn't it a pretty big coincidence that he left right after we did, that he's following us?" Claire said.

"Look, will you two just stop being paranoid?" Max said.

Michael was just about to say something when the blue car behind them slowed to a stop and turned onto another street, disappearing behind the trees. Michael stared after it for a moment, surprised.

"See? Nothing to be worried about, he's gone..." Max said, turning the jeep onto their street.

Michael rolled his eyes and rested his head on his fist, staring at the houses that they drove past. "Yeah, or so you think..." he muttered.

"So...did Nicole tell you when that new family is moving in?" Michael asked after a few minutes, getting bored of the silent ness.

"Not really...probably by tomorrow, or the next day..." Claire said, not paying to much attention as she was watching the houses zip by.

The sun was beating down on the neighborhood, though not as high in the sky as it had been a few hours before. The sky was bright blue and there wasn't a cloud to be seen through out it. It was around three in the afternoon, and despite the fact that it was always hot in Roswell, it had seemed to have cooled down slightly since noontime.

All of the houses in their neighborhood seemed to resemble one another...all of them had nice green lawns, walkways up to the house, big driveways, garages...the only differences seemed to be the colors, that and the fact that some of them were larger than others. A few had different designs, but for the most part the rest had the same.

Just as the jeep began to slow down something caught Claire's eye. It was a house to the left side of the road, the side of the jeep she was sitting on. It looked empty, even though she couldn't see inside she kind of guessed, since there were no cars, no lights on inside...

She saw a sign staked in the middle of the grass, and the bold blue letters across the middle stood out bright as day.

"I think I just figured out where they're moving..." she said slowly, not taking her eyes off the sign.

It took Michael and Max a minute to figure out who she as referring to, and after a quick glance at one another they confirmed each other's suspicions.

"What? Where?!" Michael asked, turning his full attention to her.

Claire reached out her arm and pointed to the house across the street, the one with a For Sale sign on the front lawn.

As she turned again she noticed that the jeep had come to a stop right in front of her house...

"Oh no...how does this happen?! Out of all of the houses here, they had to move into the one across from mine..." she muttered, trying to cover up the nervousness in her voice with the slight sarcastic comment.

"Claire relax. Michael and I are only a few houses down, which means they're moving close to all of us." Max said.

"Yeah, but when Nicole said they were moving into our neighborhood, I didn't think she meant right near us...I figured she meant...I don't know, some part of the neighborhood that's a long ways away from here..." Claire said.

"Well too bad, because the chances of that happening were slim." Michael said. Claire rolled her eyes and hopped out of the jeep, standing in her driveway.

"We'll see you tomorrow. I've got a ton of biology homework and a history paper due on Monday." Max said.

"Yeah, and I have find out what time the football game is on this weekend on ESPN." Michael said.

"Don't you have homework?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, and your point is?" Michael asked. Claire laughed slightly, rolling her eyes.

"Bye guys." She said, heading up to her house. Max waved before driving off, and Claire walked up to the front door.

"Another typical day in Roswell New Mexico..." she said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Location: (Amity Park)

"Danny time to get up!!" A voice called from downstairs.

Danny woke up just before the voice had yelled, but kept his eyes closed, trying to slip back into his dream while it was still fresh in his mind. Within minutes he had slowly drifted back to sleep, turning on his side and smiling slightly.

His door opened and Jazz peered inside, growling as she walked into the room, glancing at Danny's bed. He was lying there, sleeping away with the covers still pulled all the way over his head. She rolled her eyes and walked up to him.

"I told him to get to bed strait when he came home but nooo, don't listen to me..." she muttered.

"Danny get up right now before I tell mom and dad how late you stayed out last night!" Jazz hissed in his ear.

Danny muttered something in his sleep, moving slightly, but he didn't wake up; which just made Jazz even annoyed with him than before.

She started shaking him back and fourth, trying to wake him up. "Danny get up!" she yelled.

Danny's eyes opened partially and he looked around to see nothing but the blueness of his blanket. Having just woken up from a dream only seconds before, and feeling himself getting shaken, his eyes suddenly widened and his shot up from his pillow so fast he accidentally toppled over the side of his bed, getting tangled in his blanket.

'Come on get off you stupid thing!! I have to fight that ghost!!' Danny thought, as he struggled to free himself.

Instead he just ended up falling flat on his face with his hands caught behind him, trapped in the blanket.

'Oh great, there's a ghost trying to strangle me and I'm trapped in a blanket!!' Danny thought.

He was just about to go ghost and phase out of it when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Danny you are such a dork..." Jazz said crossly, walking over to him.

She grabbed part of the blanket and jerked it forwards as hard as she could manage. Danny toppled out onto the floor, landing painfully on his back.

"There, now maybe you'll get up when I call you the first time..." Jazz said, throwing the blanket onto his bed.

Danny grimaced slightly in pain as he glanced up at Jazz. "Jazz? But—What are you doing in here? I thought there was a gho—"Danny started. He stopped quickly before mentioning the word 'ghost'.

"What do you mean what am 'I' doing here? I yelled for you to wake up but you didn't listen! So I came up to tell you again and you 'still' didn't listen! Than when you actually woke up, you started freaking out!" Jazz shouted.

Danny growled. He was still angry about moving, he was tired, now he was hurt, and Jazz's yelling wasn't helping his already awful mood.

"Well so-rry! How would you feel if you woke up, something was shaking you and you couldn't see what it was?!" Danny snapped, sitting up.

"Well I wouldn't have had to shake you if you had just woken up the first time!"

"Well maybe I didn't hear you!" Danny snapped.

"Well maybe you would have heard me if you hadn't been to busy staying out until nearly midnight last night, and than coming home and messing around instead of getting right into bed so you could be up early in the morning because we have to leave today Danny!!" Jazz yelled angrily.

Danny stared at her, not knowing what to say. Jazz sighed tiredly, putting her hand to her head. For a few minutes there was an uncomfortable silence floating about the room, and neither of the two siblings looked at each other.

"Okay look. I'm sick of arguing okay? Mom and dad are loading the rest of the stuff into the moving van. They want you dressed and ready to go in ten minutes." Jazz said calmly, breaking the silence.

Danny looked down at the carpet, still not getting up.

"Danny—"

"I know okay?! Just go away and leave me alone for a while!" Danny snapped.

Jazz stared at him, growing upset with his sudden reaction. "I was just going to say that this whole moving thing is getting to me too. That you're not the only one who's upset about having to leave. But I guess you're too busy thinking about what you have to leave behind instead of caring about anyone else." Jazz snapped angrily, leaving and shutting the door behind her harder than she normally would have.

Danny heard Jazz's footsteps fade as she thundered down the stairs. He sighed and threw himself back onto the floor, his back throbbing painfully as he did so. He cringed slightly but ignored it as he stared up at the ceiling.

He hadn't meant to snap at Jazz like that. He had figured she was about to say something about hurrying up to get ready. But she was right...he hadn't really considered that Jazz didn't want to move either. He had just been thinking about himself, which normally he didn't do...

He sighed again, sitting up to find that he was still wearing the same clothes from the previous night. He sighed, rather annoyed, and picked himself up from the floor. He walked over to his closet to find that it was empty, except for the few hangers that had been left there.

"Great...mom must've packed my clothes too...which means I'm stuck wearing this unless—" Just as he turned around he noticed a clean pair of clothes folded neatly on his desk.

He walked over and snatched them up, walking into his bathroom and changing quickly. He examined the cuts on both his shoulders, which were no longer hurting as they had been the previous night. The redness had faded slightly and they were barely noticeable.

He brushed his teeth and his hair, looking at his reflection in the mirror as he did so. He looked pretty tired, as there were lines under his eyes from lack of sleep. But after all, with the ghost, Jazz's ranting the previous night about him coming home late, and the thoughts of moving, he hadn't gotten much sleep...

He walked back into his room and sat at his bed, pulling on his socks and sneakers. Butterflies seemed to have invaded his stomach, and there was a small tugging of guiltiness for not being down stairs helping his family pack. But he also just wanted to be alone for a while...to just be in his room for one last time...

He threw himself backwards on his bed, his feet still touching the floor until he began swinging them back and fourth slightly.

'How am I going to go through school without Tuck and Sam around to help me out...how am I going to fight ghosts by myself, have someone cover for me so I don't get grounded for the rest of forever...how am I going to just start over in a brand new place again...' these thoughts rushed through Danny's head, making him feel even worse.

His eyes burned slightly and began to water, but he quickly wiped them off with the sleeve of his T-shirt as he stood up and walked towards his door.

He was about to open it, his hand pausing over the doorknob. But he slowly turned towards his window, his face brightening up somewhat.

He locked his door as two blue rings formed around his middle, both going in separate directions. His clothes were replaced with the lab suit, his hair turning white, his eyes glowing green.

He walked over to his window and pulled it open as he went invisible. He closed his eyes, letting the morning breeze blow across him as it blew his soft white hair back from his face.

The sky was still fairly dark, and there were touches of orange and pink in the horizon. Thin sheets of clouds were covering most of the sky, and the moon was just barely noticeable. Morning was still over an hour away, and this was the perfect time to do one last thing before he had to leave...

Danny flew out of his window and hovered in the air for a second, watching his parents in the driveway below him.

The moving truck was parked right behind the Fenton RV and both of his parents were busy loading the rest of the boxes into one or the other. Jazz was leaning up against the railing near the stairs, arms crossed. She looked upset, and a tad irritated at the same time.

Danny sighed slightly, knowing that he was to blame for at least some of her discontent for the day.

But he tried to forget about it as he took off a little ways away from his house and shot higher into the air, soaring up to the thin layers of clouds.

They were wispy, and delicate, colored a darkened gray; which probably signaled that a storm would be approaching later in the daytime.

Danny flew right through them, the chilliness and moisture of the clouds splashing against his face.

But he didn't mind, as it seemed to be awakening him more. He flew just above the cover of clouds and stopped after another minute, floating again, but this time lying on his back in the air.

He put his arms beneath his head and crossed his legs, letting the current of air move him slowly to the side until he blew back through the layer of clouds again. He closed his eyes, making sure he stayed invisible as he listened to the soundless ness of the early morning.

As he slowly drifted into a light sleep he suddenly heard a sort of droning noise behind him. But he was so relaxed that he ignored it. That is, until it got even louder...

Danny opened one eye irritably and looked around, seeing nothing. He growled slightly and closed his eyes again, breathing in the fresh air.

But the humming suddenly grew even louder than before.

"Okay you know what?! I came up here to get some peace and quiet and I can't even do that because of a stupid—"Danny opened his eyes suddenly to see a large white commercial airplane flying strait towards him at top speed.

"Ahhhhhh!!" he yelled, diving down and out of the way just as it zoomed past him.

The turbulence from the plane knocked him over and over again in the air and he started falling. He caught him self long before he hit the ground though, growling angrily as he shot back up through the clouds to see the airplane continuing on in the distance.

"Oh yeah?! Think you can ruin my day?! Well tough! Cause it already sucks pal!!" Danny yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

But the noise following the airplane blocked out his ranting. He glared after it, taking into consideration an ecto attack.

But instead he just sighed and flew back towards his house. Just as he reached it he went invisible and floated about six or seven feet above the driveway, watching his family below him.

"Jazz where's Danny? I thought you were going to tell him to come down and help us." A woman inquired.

She had short red hair, violet colored eyes and was wearing a blue and black jumpsuit. There was a belt around her middle, pouches all around it. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"I did tell him to come down. He's probably too busy brooding to help out." Jazz said, annoyed.

Danny growled slightly. 'I'm not brooding! Well...I might have been earlier, but I'm not right now!' he thought.

"Don't worry Maddie, I'll get him! You two just get ready to hit the road!" a man said cheerfully, walking over to them.

He had short black hair that was graying on the sides, and deep blue eyes.

He was wearing an orange lab suit, much like Maddie's, and was slightly large in stature.

"I don't know Jack...maybe we should leave him be for a little while longer...we can finish up some other things...after all, moving is going to be hard on him...leaving his friends behind and all..." Maddie said.

"Oh so wait. Danny's suddenly the only one who has friends now?! What about me?! I have friends! Does anyone care that I have to leave them behind?!" Jazz snapped.

"Jazz honey we didn't mean it that way..." Maddie said, trying to reassure her.

Jazz moved away from her parents, "Well you could have fooled me...I'll be waiting in the car." She said crossly, storming down the driveway towards the Fenton RV.

Danny flinched slightly as he heard the car door slam shut.

Jazz sat in the front seat, crossing her arms and glaring out of the front window.

Jack and Maddie glanced at each other. "I'll go get the rest of the boxes...you can talk to Danny..." Maddie said, heading back into the house.

Jack followed her, but turned and hurried up the stairs while Maddie walked into the living room.

Danny's eyes widened and he flew around to the side of the house, soaring back in through his open window.

He turned and closed it again as two blue rings formed around his waist, his lab suit fading and his normal clothes appearing again.

He ran up to his door and unlocked it, throwing himself on to his bed just as Jack turned the doorknob and walked into the room.

He walked in and his eyes fell upon Danny, who was lounged out on his bed looking at the ceiling. He walked closer to see that Danny was slightly breathless and sweating, as if he had been running around.

"Danny?" Jack asked suspiciously. Danny looked up at him and smiled innocently.

"Hehe...hi Dad! What are you doing up here?" Danny asked, sitting up and moving to the edge of his bed.

"Uh...I just came up to see how you were doing son...you know, this moving thing really isn't as bad as it seems..." Jack told him.

Danny, who had, for a short time, forgotten about moving, felt his throat start to tighten slightly as his father mentioned it again.

"I mean think about it son, it's Roswell! There's bound to be ghosts around there somewhere!" Jack said eagerly.

Danny sighed miserably and Jack's face fell as he saw his son so discontent.

"Danny look...there are a lot of reason's why we're moving..." he said.

"Like what?" Danny asked.

"We—well uh...for one, your mother and I haven't been making much selling our inventions...and living in Roswell with all of tourists could prove helpful!" Jack answered.

"And?" Danny asked.

"And what?"

"And what else? That can't be the only reason we're moving...is it?" Danny added, hoping his father would say no.

Jack sighed. "To tell you the truth son, your mother and I have always wanted to live there...and we would have moved before, but you met Tucker and Sam and we didn't want to split all of you after you had finally found such good friends...and for a while we kind of forgot about it, but lately it's just seemed like a really good idea...so we finally decided to go through with it..." Jack told him.

"Well thanks dad. For waiting until I had friends. Because now it hurts even more that I have to leave them behind." Danny snapped, getting off of his bed and walking over to the window.

He crossed his arms as he glared at the tree next to the windowsill.

Jack sighed. "Danny we didn't do this to hurt you, or your sister for that matter...but trust me son, you'll like it there! You're always complaining how Amity is boring and there's never anything to do...well now you'll have a whole new town to explore, new sights to see!" Jack said optimistically.

Danny looked at the ground, shuffling his feet impatiently. "I guess you're right..." he said.

"That's the spirit son!!" Jack said, embracing Danny in a hug.

Danny gasped for air but Jack didn't seem to notice.

"Uh...dad? You're choking me..." Danny managed to gasp.

"And the car trip Danny! Think about it! Singing, and car games, it'll be great! Although you'll have to do that with your mother, because I have to drive the moving truck..." Jack said, finally letting him go.

Danny took a deep breath of air just as Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Come on Danny, let's go!" he said cheerfully.

"Ahhh! Dad! Slow down!" Danny said, as his father hurried down the staircase, half dragging Danny along with him.

Danny finally managed to pull his arm from his father's grasp and Jack stopped, looking up to see Danny standing in the central point of the staircase.

"Danny what are you doing?" he asked.

"I just—I think I forgot something..." Danny told him.

"Oh! All right! Just meet everyone out at the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle when you're done! And hurry...I think you're mother's finished packing..." he added, before hurrying out of the door.

Danny sighed as he walked back up the stairs, opening the door to his room and looking inside.

"Well...I guess this is goodbye..." he said to himself, looking at the interior of the room that he had lived in for fourteen years.

He closed the door, taking a deep breath and letting it out again as he walked downstairs and out to the Fenton RV.

His father was in the moving van, and he honked the horn as Danny passed, making him jump about three feet into the air in surprise.

Danny hurried over to the Fenton RV and pulled the door open to find Jazz sitting in the front seat with his mom.

Jazz turned and glanced at him, sending him a dirty look before turning back around.

Danny ignored her and stepped into the van, pulling the door closed and sitting down in one of the back seats.

"Okay...do you both have everything? Anything you think you may have forgotten?" Maddie asked, looking at both teens.

Danny and Jazz shook their heads, not really paying much interest.

"Okay, looks like we're good to go Honey!" Maddie said, picking up a small walkie-talkie that was attached to a holder next to the radio; and speaking into it.

"Great! Let's move!" Jack said, his voice coming through the speaker.

Maddie deposited the walkie-talkie back into its holder and put her foot to the gas, driving out of the driveway.

Danny hurriedly got up and walked to the back, sitting in the seat that was stretched out in front of the rear window, and peering out to see his house slowly fading from sight.

His line of vision was soon replaced by the moving truck, which Jack had pulled behind the Fenton RV as Maddie drove down the road.

Jack waved and Danny turned around, slumping in to his seat.

"Good bye Amity..." he muttered, as Jack happily honked the horn of the moving van again.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so compared to the last couple of chapters this one is pretty short, but it's the most descriptive one I've written yet and I'm pretty proud of it.

Chapter 5 Location: (Driving away from Amity Park? Oo)

For about an hour the Fenton RV had been soundless.

Neither of the two siblings had said a word to each other since the occurrence that happened previously in the day, and Maddie was to busy driving to worry much about the silence.

Danny had moved back to the seat on the left of the RV, his head inactive on his hand as he stared out the window and watched the rest of Amity fade from sight.

They pulled out onto the main highway and Danny turned his interest to the other side of the RV, as though staring out another window would make him feel better.

Jazz was still up in the front seat, looking intently out of her own window with the utmost boredom as her head rested on her hand.

Her eyelids were drooping slightly and she yawned, scanning the passing houses for even the slightest interesting thing to put her attention on.

After finding nothing she turned back to face the front, crossing her arms and slumping down into her seat slightly.

She was inquiring as to what Danny might be up to, but she couldn't convince herself to turn around and look at him, for dread of getting an angry glare in reply...

'I wonder what Tuck and Sam are doing right now...probably having fun...going to Nasty Burger...the mall...all the places I'll never see again...' Danny thought.

He found himself suddenly angry with his two friends. 'Why do they get to stay anyway?!' He growled somewhat and walked back over to the seat in the back of the RV, not able to keep himself in one spot for very long.

He was jealous of them...how they got to stay in Amity where they had been their entire lives, and yet he had to be the one to go off to some bizarre new place...

He kept wondering why he would even think about being angry with his friends, when he missed them so much already...

His thoughts were unexpectedly interrupted by the sudden downfall of rain that swept across the city. Danny figured it would rain later on in the day, but not this soon...

Maddie turned on the windshield wipers and turned up the heat in the car by a few degrees, since the temperature had already declined from the sudden change in the weather.

Danny moved to the seat on the right side of the RV, still feeling jumpy for some reason, anxious...he didn't see why he would be anxious though, when he didn't even want to move in the first place...

But maybe a part of him really did want to leave...He stared out the window, though not able to see much.

Raindrops struck every part of the RV like individual bullets aimed at a target, which just happened to be the RV itself.

The window was drenched with raindrops, which slid off the glass, leaving a trail of water as they continued their course to the road beneath the tires.

The moisture from the rain caused the window to become misty, and no matter how hard Danny squinted his eyes and glared at it, he couldn't see out it.

He grew angrier than before and crossed his arms, fuming as he sunk down into his seat, much like what a younger child would do in the same situation.

He listened to the hammering of the raindrops on all sides of the RV, and watched the piercing flashes of lightning that illuminated the landscape as well as the inside of the vehicle.

Deafening clashes of thunder could be heard afterwards, sending a slight chill up Danny's spine.

He shivered slightly from the cold, but suddenly felt a temperate, pleasurable wave of heat as the small vents on either side of the floor near his seat finally started to carry some warm air toward the back of the RV.

"Come on kids, cheer up!" a voice said, breaking the silence of the RV.

Danny and Jazz snapped out of their glum thoughts and turned to their mother for a moment before going back to brooding.

Maddie glanced at Jazz, than at Danny through the rear view mirror, noticing their miserable attitude.

"I have an idea! Why don't you two play a game or something? There's a deck of cards back there somewhere..." Maddie said, trying to brighten up their spirits.

"I don't feel like it..."

"Maybe later..." both teens said at the same time.

They turned and glanced at each other for less than a second.

"What is wrong with you two? You've been acting weird around each other since before we left the house!" Maddie said, staring at the two suspiciously.

Danny felt his stomach flip at the mention of the house, and Jazz turned back to looking out the window, pretending she was seeing something interesting even though it was all fogged up from the rain.

Maddie rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the road. "You know, you two might be a lot happier if you'd just solve whatever little argument you're having right now," she told them. "I'm sure whatever it is, it can't be that bad that you wouldn't even talk to each other..."

Danny shifted around uncomfortably in his seat, knowing that his mom was right. He couldn't even really remember what the argument had been over...so what use was it to keep being mad at Jazz?

He could tell she was thinking the same thing as she peered around her seat, their eyes meeting in an unspoken apology towards one another.

After that moment their attitudes seemed to lift slightly, though both of them were still upset. And despite having solved their argument, neither one of them could bring themselves to go back and start a conversation with the other.

So Danny moved again to the back most seat and stared out of the foggy window, daydreaming and hoping the bad weather would clear up soon...


	6. Chapter 6

Yay for long chapters! At least it's longer than the other one anyway...Sorry this took so long to put up here. My computer crashed. But now it's fixed and hopefully it'll stay that way. Anyway this is placed in Roswell again...the next chapter will be Danny, and by than he should be in Roswell so I can finally stop going back and fourth...sorry about that to, it must get annoying...anyway here's the chapter.

Chapter 6 Location: (Roswell, New Mexico)

Claire reached up and grabbed the key from the ledge above the door. She had too much on her mind and didn't even remember that she normally used her powers for this. She was even surprised that she had remembered where the key was since she hadn't used it in so long…

She absentmindedly stuck the key into the keyhole, but her eyes widened slightly as the door pushed open, despite the fact that she hadn't even turned the key.

"Okay that's weird…mom and dad would never leave this open if they weren't home yet…" she said to herself, shoving the key hastily back where it had been before.

She pushed the door open a little more and peered inside curiously but nervous. She didn't see anyone in the living room…so she stepped into the house, closing the door softly behind her before turning back around.

At first she thought that her parents might be home already, but than she remembered that both cars had been missing from the driveway.

"Gosh I'm going crazy over a stupid un-locked door! They probably forgot to lock it!" Claire hissed at herself. But she still had a feeling that that wasn't the case…

Just than she heard something…almost like footsteps…her heart rate quickened but she tried to ignore it as she walked further into the room. She hurried past the staircase, past the downstairs hallway, and past the TV and couch until finally she stepped through a push through door and into the kitchen.

"Empty…maybe I'm just imagining—"

"Claire?" a voice said.

"AHHH!!" Claire screamed and whipped around, holding her hand up slightly as she was about to use her powers. A million thoughts were rushing through her head at a mile a second, and none of them involved that voice being a good sign…

But after a moment the door opened and she quickly lowered her hand, seeing Nicole standing in the doorway of the kitchen; her hand on the doorframe as her head peered slightly into the kitchen, the rest of her in the living room.

"Claire it's okay, it's me!" She said.

Claire sighed in slight relief, trying to stop her heart from pounding so nervously. "Yeah…I noticed…" she muttered.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that…sorry…."

"Scare me? You didn't scare me…" Claire said quickly.

"Okay…so screaming like I was an ax murderer is what you call not scared?" Nicole asked doubtfully.

"Yeah…that wasn't my scared scream…that was my 'Yay Nicole's here!' scream." Claire said sarcastically, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Nicole pushed the door all the way open and walked into the kitchen, taking another seat at the table across from Claire.

The door flew back and fourth between rooms for a moment before slowing to a stop and closing again.

"I really am sorry I scared you though…you know I know where the key is, I figured if you thought anyone was in your house besides your parents, you'd know it was me…" Nicole said

"Yeah well you weren't who I was expecting was going to be in here…" Claire muttered under her breath.

"Why were you waiting in here for me?" she asked, turning to Nicole.

"My mom dropped me off a few minutes before you came here with Max and Michael. I figured you wouldn't mind if I came in and waited for you…I didn't know how long it would be before you got back." Nicole answered.

"Oh…I don't mind…I just wish you wouldn't have waited so long to let me know you were in here…" Claire said.

"So what did you come over for?" she added quickly.

"Oh…well we didn't really get a chance to talk or anything down at the Crash Down earlier, so I figured we could hang out this after noon." Nicole answered casually.

"Uh…well that sounds great and everything but…I kind of have all of this homework I need to—"

"What is with you and all of these excuses lately? It's like you're avoiding me!" Nicole said suddenly.

Claire stared at her, "I'm not avoiding you, I just don't want to flunk all of my classes!"

Nicole watched her for a moment and Claire tried to look at something else. She had already finished her homework, and she had a weird feeling that Nicole already knew that…

Nicole sighed and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table, tossing it back and fourth from hand to hand, her eyes on Claire.

"You have all after noon for homework, can't we just hang out until your parents get home later or something?" she asked.

"Nicole…" Claire glanced at the clock, noticing that it was in fact, still pretty early in the afternoon.

"Claire I just don't understand it…you used to hang out with me all the time…but for the past couple of weeks you've been sort of distant…like you're trying to stay away me." Nicole said.

"I'm not trying to stay away from you, I've just been busy—"

"Yeah, that's what you always say. You're busy. But you're only busy because you're always hanging around Max and Michael. I mean, I know you guys have been friends a lot longer than you and I have, but still…it just seems like you're spending a lot more time with them lately than you used to, and forgetting all about me." Nicole said.

Claire looked down at the table for a moment, feeling guilty. She knew that she had been trying to avoid Nicole, but not because she wanted to. It was because she knew if she hung out with her, it would just make her want to tell her about her powers…

And Max, Michael, and she had promised each other that they wouldn't tell anyone, not even their parents. But when she had become friends with Nicole everything had changed…

None of them had really had best friends at school besides each other…they had friends sure, but not ones they would ever think of telling their secret to…

But Claire wanted more than anything to tell Nicole…to just have one person besides Max and Michael that she could talk to…one that would listen to her, and not think she was some sort of freak…she knew Nicole would never think that, that she would be friends with her no matter what.

But obviously Max and Michael thought other wise. They trusted no one, and so did she. But Nicole was her best friend and she was sick of keeping this from her…it was eating her inside every time she had to make an excuse, and she was tired of it…

"Claire? Claire!"

"Huh?" Claire snapped out of her thoughts and glanced up to see Nicole staring at her.

"I asked you if you're still my friend. Because I figured if you were, you wouldn't be trying to avoid me. Either that or you're keeping something from me—"

"Nicole wait…I have to tell you something…" Claire said, interrupting her and looking up from the surface of the table.

Nicole gave a slight nod and put the apple back into the bowl, listening intently.

"It's—It's about why I've been avoiding you all this time…why I've been making excuses…it's not because I don't want to be your friend, because I do! And I'm not avoiding you on purpose, or because I want to…it's because I—I have pow—"

"Claire honey we're home!" Claire gasped, her head snapping up at the sound of her father's voice.

"Because you have what?" Nicole asked, obviously not caring about Claire's parents' arrival.

Claire turned back to her, already knowing she wouldn't be able to tell her now that her parents were home.

"Well, I didn't know you had company over…nice to see you again Nicole!" Claire's father said, as he came into the kitchen carrying two large brown paper bags.

"Thanks Mr. Davis." Nicole said, glancing at him momentarily with a warm smile and than turning back to Claire.

"So, what were you two talking about?" he set the bags on the counter as he spoke, reaching in and taking out some canned food, putting it away in the cabinets.

"Claire was just about to tell me something." Nicole said, turning back to Claire, who smiled innocently and stood up, pushing in her chair.

"Uh…dad, I bet you could use help over there…unpacking…uh…whatever you're unpacking..." Claire said nervously, hurrying past Nicole and putting some of the groceries away.

Nicole rolled her eyes and sighed irritably, tapping the table with her fingers. "Steve…I could use a little help here…" a woman's voice said.

Claire's dad turned towards the living room, his eyes widening slightly as he hurried past Claire. She stared after him, along with Nicole to see Claire's mother struggling to carry three large brown paper grocery bags.

She had one under each arm, and was trying to carry the third with her left arm as well, but it was slipping from her grasp. Steve grabbed it right as it was about to fall and Claire's mother sighed in relief.

"Carol, I told you I'd come back to help with these! You didn't have to carry them all at once…" he said, taking another grocery bag from her and carrying both into the kitchen.

Carol shifted the bag she had left into one arm and followed him. "Yes well when you said you were going to come out I figured you would come out after you brought the other bags into the kitchen, not after you unpacked them…" she said.

"Sorry honey, I was distracted…" he replied, sitting the bags onto the counter next to the other two.

Carol put hers down as well, panting slightly and her cheeks rosy from carrying all of the groceries. She turned around to see Nicole sitting at the table, looking agitated and glaring in Claire's direction.

"Oh! Nicole honey…I didn't even realize you were here…" she said, giving her a warm smile.

"Yeah…sorry mom…I wasn't expecting you guys to be home this early…Nicole just came over so we could hang out…" Claire said, putting away the milk in the refrigerator.

"Well we weren't planning on it, but your father wanted to stop and get some dinner and we ended up going shopping. We'll be going back to work soon, we're just on our lunch break." Carol said.

"Mom…it's almost 2:30 in the afternoon…" Claire said, staring at her.

"Yes well I was very busy and my boss let me have a late lunch today. And your father always has lunch right now, he just never comes home." She answered.

"Uh huh…" Claire said, not really interested.

Carol glanced at her watch and sighed, "I'd better get going though…I have to finish up a bunch of reports by tomorrow, and I don't really have time for lunch now that we've driven back home…come on Steve." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him after her.

He had a sandwich that he had been making during the conversation Carol had been having with Claire, and he had just bitten into it when his wife had grabbed his arm.

But Carol didn't seem to notice as she dragged him from the kitchen. "Uh…can't I stay here and eat?" he asked, holding up the sandwich and sending his wife an innocent smile.

"You're my ride remember? You picked me up, my car is still at the office." Carol said, pushing him out the door.

She followed but suddenly turned back around and reopened the door. "Bye honey, we'll be home around eight!" she called, "And please put the rest of the groceries away for us!" she added, the door closing behind her.

Claire sighed and rolled her eyes. 'I knew I'd be stuck unpacking all of this…' she thought, trying to put away the groceries away as slowly as possible so Nicole wouldn't ask anything. Not that she wouldn't anyway…

"So…you were going to tell me something?" Nicole asked, sitting up in the chair and looking at her.

Claire bit her bottom lip as she put away the food from the last bag. 'Well…so much for that plan…' she thought. "Uh…I was?" she asked stupidly.

"Claire…this is serious! You were serious! Until your parents came in…what's so secret that you won't even tell me? I'm your best friend!" Nicole yelled.

Claire folded up the bags and shoved them into the pantry, turning to face Nicole for a moment. "It's…it's nothing…really…I was just—"

"Save it." Nicole said suddenly, cutting her off in mid sentence and standing up, pushing her chair in.

"What?"

"Never mind okay?! It's obvious you don't want to tell me, so just forget it." Nicole said coldly.

She walked off into the living room and Claire hurried after her. "Nicole wait! Where are you going?" she asked.

Nicole stopped and turned around, a few feet from the front door. She crossed her arms and glared up at Claire, who just stood there staring at her.

"I'm leaving, what does it look like?" she asked.

"Nicole you—don't go! You don't have to leave! We can still hang out—"

"No we can't! Not until you tell me what's going on!" Nicole said.

Claire put her attention on the couch, trying to think about it instead of what Nicole was asking.

"I…I can't…" she said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Nicole said, turning back and continuing towards the door.

"Nicole…" Claire took a few steps after her but Nicole opened the door, turning back for a moment.

"Until you can tell me what's going on, I don't want to talk to you." She said, leaving and closing the door rather hard behind her.

Claire stared after her for a minute before collapsing on the couch. She laid back and put her hands under her head, her feet hanging off the side.

"Great…this is just what I need…my best friend hates me, a new family is moving in, and I'm bored out of my mind!" She yelled, her voice echoing through out the empty house.

She rolled her eyes and sat up, walking over to the staircase and staring up it.

The stairs were carpeted blue like the rest of the living room, and blocked off on either side by a wall, except for the three that led up to the staircase from the living room floor.

Claire ran her hand along the oak railing as she headed up stairs, trying to take her mind off of the day, which just seemed to be getting worse by the minute. She half thought about calling Max or Michael, but she wasn't sure either of them would make her feel better…

As she reached the top of the stairs she sighed. To the left was her parents' room and the bathroom. And to the right lay her room and a guest room.

The upstairs was carpeted blue as well, fluffy to the touch. All of the doors were open with the exception of her parent's room, which was closed and most likely locked.

Claire wandered down the hall and into her bedroom, throwing herself onto her bed and groaning into her pillow, her voice muffled. She flipped herself over after a few minutes and stared at the ceiling.

"Why does my life have to suck…" she said.

She reached over and turned on her stereo, turning the volume down to low as she sat up. She glanced around her room, trying to figure out what to do.

Her room was pretty big, a little bigger than her parent's room anyway. Her bed was in the center, the head of it pushed against the left wall.

She had a nightstand to the right of it, an alarm clock resting upon the surface along with her phone and a few pieces of scrap paper. There was a bay window to the left of her bed, stretched out almost all the way across the wall with a place to sit in front of it.

Other than that there was a bookcase on the right side of her room, her dresser, and her closet. Her carpet was white, fluffy like the rest in the rest of house. As for her walls they were painted a sort of creamy light blue color.

She had a bulletin board up on the wall to the right of her bed. It had photos on it of her parents, Michael, Max, and herself. A Calendar was tacked up, along with notices for school stuff or homework reminders. Besides that there wasn't much on her walls besides a few posters.

"Okay Claire think…there has to be something to do besides sit here…" she said, standing up and walking the length of her room to the window. She pulled each one open, the bay window being made of three separate windows, the largest in the middle; and sat down on the seat in front of it, staring out the window at the rest of the neighborhood.

Despite the fact that it was a weekend, almost all of the adults were at work, and almost all of the teens were at the mall or the movies, leaving the neighborhood pretty empty.

Claire glanced over at her phone, suddenly walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed, picking it up and starting to dial a number.

About half way through dialing she stopped and hung up, putting the phone back and throwing herself back down on her bed. She had been about to call Nicole, but thought better of it.

It wasn't like Nicole would talk to her after what happened…and even though she was dying to tell her she just couldn't…not after everything the three of them had promised about not telling anyone their secret…

Claire sighed deeply and sat up yet again, walking over to her door and back out into the hallway. She hurried down the stairs and walked back out into the living room.

"Okay as much as I just want to sit in my room and not think about how much my life sucks I have to do this…" she said to herself, pulling on her sneakers and opening the door.

She locked it again as she left and headed down her driveway. "I have to talk to Max about this whole 'swear to tell no one about our secret' thing. Nicole is my friend…she has a right to know…and it's only one person…" she said.

"And maybe they have said no every other time I've asked, but this time I can just 'tell' them I'm going to tell her…I mean, I don't have to ask their permission just because they're a year older than me." She continued, heading down the street.

She picked up her pace and finally made it to Max's house, hurrying down the driveway. His house looked mostly like hers did. Two stories, with a basement below, painted white (While hers had a bluish tint to it.) Lots of windows, and a big front door.

She lifted her hand, hesitating before knocking a few times on the door. After a few minutes of no one answering she knocked again.

"Max it's me!" she yelled. She growled, lifting her arm up and pressing her hand against the doorknob. The lock glowed slightly and there was a clicking noise as it turned and opened.

Claire grinned and opened the door, "Sometimes having powers comes in handy…" she muttered, closing it behind her as she stepped into the room.

"Max? Are you in here?" she called, walking around. 'Well at least it doesn't look like his parents are home…' she thought.

She headed up the stairs and down the hallway to his room, hearing music before she even reached the door. "Should've guessed…" she said to herself, opening the door.

Max's head shot up and he stood up instantly, hand raised. "Whoa it's me!" Claire said, pushing the door open more. Max lowered his hand and turned off his stereo, sitting back on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, pulling his biology book onto his lap along with a few sheets of notebook paper.

"I came to talk to you about something." Claire said, closing the door and taking a seat in Max's computer chair.

Max jotted down a few sentences for his homework and than turned to look at her momentarily. "And that would be…?" he asked.

"I'm telling Nicole about our powers." She blurted out. Max froze, staring down at his book for a minute.

He than turned to her, becoming serious, "You're not telling anyone." He said, going back to his homework.

Claire scowled, "I've made up my mind and I'm telling her Max! You're not the boss of me, I don't need your permission." She snapped.

"Claire this isn't a game, this is serious!" Max yelled, looking at her. "If the wrong people find out about us it's over! We promised each other that we wouldn't tell anyone, and we're not going to!"

"This is one person Max!"

"That's how it starts! We tell one person, and than it's only a matter of time before she goes and slips in front of the wrong people!"

"Max she's my best friend! She knows I've been acting weird, and she's not even talking to me now because I can't tell her about us!"

"Good, maybe now things can get back to normal." A voice said.

Claire and Max turned to see Michael in the doorway. "How long have you been here?" Claire asked angrily.

"Let's see…right after you asked Maxwell if you could expose us." Michael replied, stepping into the room.

"I came to talk to Max about homework assignments and instead I walk in on the two of you yelling at each other…"

"Grrr…Will you guys just hear me out?!" Claire yelled angrily.

"There's nothing to say! You're not telling anyone." Michael said, walking over and leaning up against Max's dresser.

"What, did you two get together and plan what you were going to say before I even asked this?" Claire asked, noticing that Michael had just said pretty much the same thing Max did.

"No, we just both agree on this Claire." Max said.

"Wow, that's a first. Especially since you two never agree on anything!"

"Well we agree on this, end of discussion!" Michael snapped.

"No, not end of discussion Michael! I know Nicole, and I know that she wouldn't tell anyone! She'd understand all of this! Why won't you just trust me?!"

"Because—"

"Because you think that I'm stupid right? Just because you're older than me it means that you're always right about everything?! Sorry to break it to you, but you're wrong!" Claire yelled, interrupting Max before he could finish his sentence.

Everyone was silent for a moment, none of them looking at each other. Max stared at his biology book and acted as if he was reading it, and Michael pretended to be interested in a nest of birds in the tree outside of one of Max's windows.

"Claire, this is for the best. We're not telling anyone about our powers. Ever. It's the three of us, it always has been, and that's the way we're going to keep it." Max said finally, breaking the silence.

Claire sighed angrily, glaring at him. "You know, I was going to tell her earlier. I would have to, if my parents hadn't walked in right when I was about to speak." She said.

Max and Michael exchanged worried glances, looking back to her. "Did you tell her already?!" Michael snapped.

"No." Claire stated simply.

"Good." Michael snapped.

"You guys are something you know that? I finally get a friend and now I might loose her because I can't even tell her what's going on." Claire said.

"Everyone has secrets Claire. Just tell Nicole to get used to it." Michael said.

"Michael…" Max started.

"Oh. So you're telling me that she's not my friend because she knows I'm keeping something from her, and she wants to know what it is?" Claire said.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying." Michael said, crossing his arms and looking at her.

Claire stood up and walked past them both and over to the door. "I can still tell her if I want to." She said, heading into the hallway and knowing one of them would follow.

"Claire, you better not…" Michael warned, hurrying into the hallway.

Claire stopped and turned, glaring at him. "Don't worry Michael, I won't tell her. I'll just loose another friend instead." She said, storming out of the house.

Michael cringed slightly as he heard the front door slam, and he turned and headed back into Max's room.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so stupid...I forgot to say in the earlier chapters that in my fanfic, Jazz does** NOT** know about Danny having ghost powers. So if you thought she knew in this story, sorry...but she doesn't. I might decide to let her find out later, or I might not. Why I don't want her to know yet, I don't know...but anyway, now that that's cleared up, onto the next chapter!

Chapter 7 Location: (Fenton RV)

It had been about eight hours already of driving, and Danny was falling asleep. His head was resting on his hand, but it was slowly tipping off to the side and every time it slid off, he snapped awake for an instant, just enough to set his head back onto his hand again and repeat the process again in a few minutes.

Jazz was occupying herself with trying to do some reading, and Maddie was humming to herself, tapping the steering wheel with her fingers as she drove.

The rain had let up, but it was still pretty cloudy outside. The windows in the RV could be seen from again, but it was still dark out, despite the fact that it was only about two in the afternoon.

"Come on kids, we have to think of something to do…it's been so quiet in here…" Maddie said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Mom face it…there's nothing to do on car rides…we have nothing to look foreword to but spending the next couple of days driving until we die of boredom…" Danny said, opening his eyes partially and staring out the window.

"We have our new house to look foreword to don't we?" Maddie asked.

"No…" Danny muttered angrily under his breath.

"I know! Why don't we sing some car songs to help pass the time?" Maddie suggested, smiling at both teens.

Jazz and Danny exchanged worried glances and turned to their mother. "Uh no mom that's okay…we're uh…we're really not 'that' bored…" Jazz said quickly.

"Well than why don't we talk? It's been a long time since I've talked with either of you…"

"Mom that's okay we—"

"Nonsense Danny this'll be fun!" Maddie said, interrupting him. "Okay…so who wants to start?"

"What are we supposed to do?" Danny asked.

"Just tell us how everything's been going! Well…you know…before you found out we were moving…" Maddie answered.

'Okay mom…well to start off I'm not a normal teenager…I have ghost powers! But don't worry; I use them to fight off evil ghosts that keep trying to kill me and all of my friends. And all this time your ghost hunting inventions have told you I have powers, they've been right! But you know, everything's just been great…'

"Danny? Danny!"

Danny snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his mother, "Huh?"

"I asked you how everything's been…" she repeated.

"Oh…uh…you know…everything's been great…" Danny said.

"Wow, what an answer that was…" Jazz muttered.

Danny growled and glared at her, "Well I don't see you saying anything…" he said.

"That's because mom didn't ask me to." She replied smartly, turning back to her book.

Danny was about to say something else but the RV started to slow down and he stopped, glancing out the window and trying to see from it. Maddie parked about a minute later and turned off the RV, taking the keys out and putting them in her pocket.

"What's wrong, why are we stopping?" Danny asked, slightly alarmed.

"Nothing's wrong, we just need to get some gas for both of the vans…and we've been cramped in here almost all day, it would be good for you both to get out and stretch your legs." Maddie said, opening the door and stepping out of the RV.

Jazz sighed and closed her book, placing a bookmark in it and unbuckling her seatbelt. "Danny, aren't you coming?" she asked, as she opened the door, turning to look at him.

Danny glanced at her and than turned back to the window. "Nah, I'm going to stay in here…" he answered.

"Suit yourself…" Jazz muttered, hopping out onto the wet pavement and closing the door behind her.

"Maddie!"

Maddie turned to see Jack hurrying over to her. He had parked the moving van a little bit away from the RV, both of them in front of the gasoline pumps.

Jack embraced her in a hug and Jazz walked over to them both, arms crossed. "Being in that moving van all by myself is lonely…" Jack whined.

"I know honey, but it'll only be a little longer." Maddie told him.

"Why don't you make Danny ride with you? He's bored anyway, he probably wouldn't mind…" Jazz suggested, over hearing their conversation.

"That's a great idea!" Jack said, his face brightening slightly.

"Alright, let's just ask him later…Jazz why don't go in to the store over there." Maddie said, pointing to the gas station convenient store at the end of the parking lot.

"You can get some snacks and drinks while your father and I refill the vans."

"Alright…I have nothing better to do anyway…" Jazz said, holding out her hand as her mother placed some money in it.

Jazz turned and headed down the length of the parking lot, and Maddie turned back to Jack as the two of them went to fill up the vans.

Danny watched from the back seat as his parents walked past him, talking about something. He saw Jazz heading into the store and he sighed in boredom, sinking down into his seat slightly.

"There has to be something interesting to do around here…" he said, getting up and walking to the front of the RV. He peered through the windshield and outside, scanning the area.

There was a sort of small forest behind the convenient store, and the highway stretched out in both directions behind him. Everything was drenched with water from the rain, and every time the wind blew the water from the trees would fly off and make it feel as if it were raining all over again.

Danny was about to go sit down again when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He whipped back around, staring suspiciously at the area next to the convenient store.

'I know I saw something…it was there a minute ago…' he thought, looking around. After a few minutes he raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Or maybe I'm just so tired I'm imagining things…" he muttered.

He turned and was walking back to his seat when suddenly he gasped, a wisp of blue smoke slithering through his lips. He felt a sudden chill and shivered slightly.

"Great…I wanted something interesting, and now I've got it…" he said sarcastically. He looked around, making sure his parents were out of sight before going into ghost mode.

He went invisible and phased out of the van, hovering over the ground as he looked around for the ghost that had set off his ghost sense.

He turned and flew in the direction of the convenient store, making sure to stay invisible. 'Come on where is it…' he thought, landing on the ground and peering around the corner of the store.

"This is where I saw something, and if it was a ghost it can't have gone far…" he said, looking behind him. Suddenly something caught his eye and he knelt down, picking up a small slip of paper.

"918 Wayward road…" he read, staring at it as he stood back up. "But that's the address of this place…why would a ghost be looking for something at a convenient store in the middle of nowhere?" he said to himself.

"I think the better question is, why would an annoying little brat be following me?" a voice said.

Danny whipped around to see a ghost hovering in front of him, an angry expression on his blue tinted face. He was wearing a black cape, which was flowing behind him with the wind. His eyes were blood red and vacant; his mouth twisted in a grin, revealing needle like teeth.

He was wearing a sort of old fashioned suit and its hair was messy, sticking up in all directions.

"I think you have something that belongs to me…" he continued, eying the paper in Danny's hand.

Danny glanced at it and held it tighter, turning back to the ghost and glaring at him. "And I don't think I really care…" Danny replied.

The ghost growled, "Child, if you think this is a game I suggest you think other wise. You shouldn't toy with me…" he warned.

"What are you doing here in the middle of nowhere? Did someone send you here?" Danny asked.

"I'm not answering you're pathetic questions. Infact, why don't I just kill you now, and than I can stop wasting valuable time talking to a stupid useless brat…" he said.

Danny's eyes widened and he took a step back just as the ghost shot something from its hands strait towards him.

Danny threw himself out of the way at the last second, sliding into the pavement and glancing up to see a sort of white sticky web hit the ground where he had been moments before.

He picked himself up quickly and the ghost turned towards him, growing menacingly. "Give me that piece of paper before I have to take you apart piece by piece, and make sure you're conscious enough to feel every second of it…" the ghost warned.

"Here's a better idea. How about I keep the paper, and I kick your sorry butt back to the ghost zone?" Danny suggested, green ecto forming in his hands.

"You're going to regret threatening me!" the ghost yelled, shooting the same web like material out of its hands strait towards Danny, just as Danny's ecto shot towards the ghost.

The ecto slammed into the web and both disintegrated in mid-air, causing a tiny explosion and missing both targets. Danny clenched his fists and flew into the air, the paper still clutched in his hand.

"Why do you need this so badly? You're already here, this is only the address." Danny pointed out.

"My business is none of your concern." He replied shortly.

"Well, if that's the case, you probably wouldn't mind if I ripped this in half than…" Danny said, un-crumpling the paper and holding it as if he were about to rip it into shreds.

The ghost's eyes widened and it lunged foreword to snatch it from him, but Danny pulled his arms back and flew backwards a few feet, taunting him.

"Fine. If you want to play, we'll play…" the ghost said, shooting his web at Danny. It was so quick and unexpected that Danny didn't even have a chance to react.

His eyes widened in fear as the web slammed into him, pinning him to the wall of the convenient store. It tightened as it wove its way around him, pinning his arms to his side and gluing him to the wall.

The ghost grinned in triumph and floated up to him, phasing its arm through the web and snatching the paper from Danny's grasp. "Well well well…look where all of that sarcasm got you…" he said, grinning at Danny.

Danny struggled to free himself, trying desperately to phase through the sticky web that was binding him to the wall, but the harder he tried to escape the tighter the web formed around him.

The ghost laughed shortly, "Have fun trying to get out of this 'Sticky Situation'…it should be interesting, seeing how your parents will be curious to know where you are…to bad I can't stick around to watch you squirm with panic…" he said, grinning and waving in Danny's direction before he disappeared into thin air.

"Okay…how the heck did he phase through this if I can't?!" Danny yelled. He glanced sideways, trying to see around the wall. He saw his parents still filling up the moving van with gasoline, but he knew it wouldn't be much longer before they were done.

"Come on Danny think! You don't have much time here…there has to be some way…" his eyes widened and he suddenly grinned. "Please let this work…" he said.

Two blue rings formed around his waist and the web suddenly disintegrated. "Ahhhhh!" Danny yelled as he fell through he air and slammed into the cold wet pavement, rolling a few feet.

"Ouch…okay…I've reached the conclusion that my plans suck…" he muttered, rolling over and cringing slightly as he sat up.

"Danny?! Oh my gosh are you okay?!"

Danny whipped around to see Jazz hurry up to him. "I heard you yell, what happened?!" she asked, sounding frightened.

"Jazz I'm fine…I was just…uh—looking around, and I slipped and fell because it's so…wet out here…no big deal…" Danny said, trying to sound casual and hide the nervousness in his voice as he picked himself up.

Jazz looked at him for a moment as if trying to tell if he were lying or not. But since she turned away he figured she thought he was telling the truth.

"What were you doing back here behind the store anyway?" she questioned, looking around the vacant area.

"Just exploring…" Danny answered, looking all around and trying to spot any signs that the ghost was still there. When he didn't see anything, he started sneaking away in the direction of the RV.

Jazz noticed him walking away and she hurried to catch up to him, carrying a bag in her hand. "What's that?" Danny asked curiously, trying to peer inside.

"Just some snacks and stuff I got inside…I was just about to head back to Mom and Dad when I heard you…I thought something happened."

"Jazz I'm fine, really…" Danny said, feeling guilty that he had made her so worried.

"Danny you're bleeding…" Jazz said suddenly, stopping and staring at him.

"Huh? What are you talk--".

Jazz pointed to his knee and Danny glanced down to see that there was a big hole in his jeans. His knee was scraped open, but it was a pretty shallow cut. He probably wouldn't have even noticed if Jazz hadn't pointed it out.

"Its just a little cut…I must've scraped it when I fell…" Danny said, starting to walk again.

"Yeah, but maybe we should tell Mom and—"

"Jazz I'm fine! You can stop worrying! I can just clean it up when we get to the RV…" Danny told her, picking up his pace slightly so he could walk ahead of her.

Jazz sighed and rolled her eyes, "Stubborn…" she muttered under her breath.

Danny hurried to the RV as fast as he could without running and pulled open the side door, stepping inside and pulling it closed. He rummaged through a bunch of stuff before finally finding a first aid kit.

He sat down in the back most seat and opened it up, lifting his knee slightly. He grimaced as he cleaned it with some of the medicated spray, which caused it to sting. But after bandaging it up it didn't hurt at all.

He shoved the first aid kit back and sat back down, sighing. "I really have to start thinking more before I do things…" he said to himself.

"Going back to normal halfway up the side of a building and than falling through the air to smack into the ground was not a smart idea…and I let that ghost get away! I probably never would have done something that stupid if I was back in Amity…"

He felt a familiar tightness in his throat at the mention of Amity, but he didn't have much time to think about it as the RV door's suddenly opened on both sides, Maddie and Jazz appearing.

Danny's heart skipped a beat and he sat up nervously, hoping Jazz hadn't said anything to his parents.

"Danny what on earth happened to your knee?" Maddie asked, looking at him in concern.

Danny sent Jazz a dirty look but she shrugged in reply, having not told their mother anything. Maddie noticed him glaring at her, "Don't worry Danny your sister didn't tell me anything if that's what you think. Although she was acting strange when I asked if you were still in the RV…but it's kind of hard not to notice that there's a big hole in your jeans." she pointed out.

Danny glanced down, noticing that it was pretty easy to tell he had injured himself. 'Why didn't I see that coming…of course she'd notice the stupid tear…' he thought.

"Mom it's nothing, I was walking around outside and I slipped on the pavement…" Danny said, using the same cover story he had used on Jazz.

Maddie seemed satisfied with his answer and didn't press the issue any further. Though she did suggest that he change into a new pair of jeans.

He used the bathroom in the convenient store to change his jeans and than walked back to the RV, still on the lookout for the ghost.

He knew it wouldn't matter much anyway, since they would be leaving in a matter of minutes. But it was still bothering him to know that the ghost was still loose somewhere…

He tried to forget about it though as he ran into his parents, who had been waiting for him outside. He stared at them for a moment, wondering why they were outside in the first place.

"Your father was wondering if you'd like to ride with him in the moving van." Maddie told him.

"Please Danny? It could be fun!" Jack said, excitement in his voice.

"And you did look pretty bored in the RV…you might have more fun riding with your father for the rest of the trip." Maddie said.

Danny opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Jack, who suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him after him.

"I knew you'd want to come with me! This'll be great son! Just the two of us for a father son road trip!" Jack said.

Danny turned as if to ask his mother to help him out, but Maddie just held back a laugh and walked over to the RV, starting it up as she hopped into the drivers seat.

Jack opened the door to the moving van and shoved Danny inside, closing it again as he hurried around the front and over to the drivers side.

Danny caught his breath and straitened himself up in the seat, buckling up his seatbelt as Jack hopped into the drivers seat. "So what do you want to do first son? I could tell you about the latest Fenton Invention!"

Danny's eyes widened, "Uh no thanks dad, you really don't have to—"

"Well if you really want to know it's called the Fenton Ghost Extractor…"

Danny sunk down into his seat as his father went off on a tangent about the invention, explaining everything there was to possibly say about it.

As Jack spoke Maddie pulled back onto the highway and he drove right behind her, still talking eagerly to Danny. Danny paid attention for a little while, but once his father got into another subject, which involved something about ghost hunting tips, his mind started to wander and he stared out the window, watching the tree's zoom by.

Jack was so excited to be telling someone about his work that he didn't even seem to notice. 'This is going to be a long trip….' Danny thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

This is pretty much just a filler chapter...nothing much happens, kind of boring...but all stories have to have at least 'one' filler chapter right? Right?? 'Crickets chirp' Well Anyway, after this _really _short chapter Danny will FINALLY be in Roswell! 'Dances' No more switching back and forth!

I've also already started writing Chapter nine, which will be a fairly long chapter, so I'll most likely have that up within the next few days if I can get past this darn writers block I seem to have... Also I would like to give a HUGE thanks to all of the people who have reviewed this story! 'Hands you all cookies' You have no idea how happy it makes me to see that people actually like my writing! And now I shall stop boring you all with my talking, and get onto the next chapter!

Chapter 8 Location: (918 Wayward Road...the convenient store)

The ghost watched as the moving van and RV pulled back out onto the highway, driving and finally disappearing from his sight. He grinned, seeing that his one and only threat was now gone.

He glanced at the paper again and than shoved it hastily into his pocket, turning and flying back behind the convenient store. The air grew steadily colder as the wind picked up, and thunder started rumbling in the distance.

The ghost ignored the signs that another storm was approaching as he landed, starting to pace back and forth as he awaited someone's arrival.

After about forty-five minutes and still no sign of anyone, the ghost grew irritated. He was just about to blast down the convenient store to relieve some of his frustration when suddenly he saw a shadow approaching him from behind.

He turned around to see a man standing there, staring at him. He had a black hat on, tilted forewords so that it was hiding his face. Sunglasses covered his eyes, despite it being so cloudy out that it seemed almost to be night.

He was wearing a long black trench coat, both hands hidden deep within its pockets. His black boots were polished, gleaming slightly as a flash of lightning illuminated the area, followed by a loud crash of thunder.

The ghost watched him cautiously, both of them keeping their distance from one another.

"I've been waiting here for nearly an hour." The ghost said, speaking up at last, a hint of anger in his voice.

The man's face held no expression, nor did his voice as he spoke. "I don't care if you've been waiting here all day," He replied shortly. "That's none of my concern."

"It is if you want me to continue doing your little errands."

The man's lips twisted into a small grin, "You'll do what we tell you to do, when we tell you to do it," he said. "Even if that means waiting here all day for more instruction."

The ghost growled angrily, his hands clenching into fists. But he knew better than to attack the man, and he kept his ground.

The man removed one hand from his coat and reached into one of the upper pockets on the inside of it, taking out a large yellow envelope. The ghost watched him, growing slightly nervous as the man began to move in his direction.

As soon as he was within a few feet he tossed the envelope to the ghost, who caught it and glanced down at it momentarily before turning and looking up again. "What's this?" he asked.

"Your next job. Don't screw this one up, got it?" the man said. The ghost glared at him for a moment and than tucked the envelope away in his coat.

"How will I report back to you?" he asked.

"You won't. We'll find you when the time is up. Just make sure you stay low this time, we're sick of cleaning up after you every time you expose your self." The man answered.

"What's the next job?" the ghost inquired.

The man rolled his eyes, though the ghost didn't see since sunglasses covered them. "It's in the envelope, read it, and than follow orders. That's all you need to know."

"And after I do this I get paid right?"

"No. After you do this, and actually succeed, you get paid. If you don't do this one right, you're not getting anything."

The ghost didn't say anything after that, not able to think of any other questions.

"So...I gave you the envelope...explained the rules...I guess it's time for me to go and leave you to your work." The man said after a few minutes, a malevolent smile on his face as he turned around.

The ghost looked up, opening his mouth to speak. But he stopped stiff when he saw that the man was nowhere to be seen. He glanced around for a moment, but after not seeing him anywhere he shrugged, pulling the envelope back out from his coat and opening it up.

There were a few sheets of paper in it, and he pulled them out, shuffling them into a pile and looking at the first sheet. It consisted of a bunch of information about a teenage boy...it didn't mention a name, but on the next page there was a picture of him.

The ghost thought he looked slightly familiar, like he had seen him somewhere before. But he looked different in the picture...

He shrugged it off and shuffled to the next and final piece of paper, which seemed to be a map of New Mexico. He looked a little closer to see the city of Roswell circled with red ink.

He frowned slightly, turning back to the information sheet on the teenager and skimming through it. It didn't say much, only than the organization that he was working for thought that this teenager was different...they weren't sure how exactly, but they wanted to find out, and that's where he came in...

He sighed, shoving the papers back into the envelope, with the exception of the map, and putting the envelope back into his coat. "This ought to be an interesting trip..." he said to himself, flying off into the air in the direction of Roswell


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! Finally after long last I have finished the next chapter! It's longer than the last one I had, and it was going to be even longer than this but I decided to cut it short to start Chapter 10.

Chapter 9 Location: Roswell, New Mexico

Claire stormed off down the street, muttering to herself about how unfair this whole situation was. Everything had been fine when she woke up that morning, and now everything was falling apart…

Nicole hated her, Max and Michael were being completely unfair about everything and not letting her have a say in their rules. And on top of all of that, new neighbors were moving in.

"Well, at least there's no possible way this day could get any worse…" she said to herself. "I just need to go home, watch some TV, and think of ways to annoy Max and Michael before they give in on letting me tell Nicole…"

She had just neared her house when she heard a loud noise coming from in front of her. She glanced up to see an RV driving down the road, but something about this one caught her attention. She wouldn't have thought anything of it, except this RV was different than any one she had ever seen before.

It was bulky, plated with metal all around. There were two large tires on either side of the front, and there was a sort of conveyor belt that went across four smaller tires on either side of the back of the RV, allowing them to move together.

The top of it dipped in the center, and looked like it was a sort of opening for a variety of things. There were three headlights above the front windshield, all of them off for the time being.

There were two doors in the front on the drivers and passenger's side, and a sliding door on the right hand side of the RV. There was a window in the back, and two large ones on either side. All of the windows were tinted somewhat, making it hard to see inside froma distance.

There was also a large 'F' placed on the left side beside the window, painted in a shade of vivid neon green with the shape of what looked like a ghost around it.

Claireraised an eyebrow, having never seen this car around here before. But that's when it started to sink in…new car…new people…

"Crap! I knew I shouldn't have said things couldn't get worse…" she said to herself.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a moving van driving behind the RV, both of them beginning to slow down.

She hurried through the last couple of yards and walked behind her house, coming around the other side and peering out from behind the wall to see both vehicles stop in front of the house across the street.

* * *

Danny jerked forewords suddenly in his seat from his dad stopping the van so quickly. He had been half asleep for most of the drive and wasn't even really aware that they had arrived at their new home already.

He gave a tired yawn and stretched, leaning back in his seat again and staring out the window in boredom, his eyes partially closed. It was than that he finally realized the van had stopped.

At first he thought they were getting more gasoline, but he realized they weren't at a gas station. He sat up, suddenly awake.

"So, we're finally here son…isn't it great?!" Jack said happily, smiling over at him.

Danny gave a slight smile in reply, but he already had this strange feeling that he was going to hate this place no matter how interesting it seemed. Nothing would ever compare to Amity, to his old house. And he was positive that nothing could replace it.

Jack unbuckled his seat belt and hurried out of the van to meet Maddie and Jazz, who had already gotten out of the RV and were looking around.

His parents got into a conversation almost instantly as the two of them headed up the driveway towards the house, but Jazz kind of wandered around in front of the RV, looking around at how different this neighborhood was.

Danny unbuckled his seatbelt as well, putting his hand on the door handle. He hesitated, and than pulled his hand back, leaving the door closed. He wanted to go outside, but than again he didn't…

Jazz glanced at him, seeing him looking troubled. She was about to go try and talk to him but her parents called her and she bit her bottom lip, walking over to them instead.

"Jazz why don't you and your brother go pick out your rooms?"Maddie asked. "You can have which ever one you want!"

Jazz smiled, knowing they were trying to cheer her up. But she knew she wouldn't be happy with Danny being so miserable.

Maddie must've noticed her staring at Danny, because she said"Is Danny okay? Why hasn't he come out yet?"

"He's probably going to come in a minute…" Jazz answered, though she knew he probably woundn't.

"Maybe I should go get him! I still haven't finished talking to him about that other invention we had…" Jack said, moving to go towards the van.

But Jazz quickly stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "Uh, I have a better idea! Why don't you guys just go pick out a new room for a lab and we can let Danny be alone for a while!" she said.

Maddie and Jack glanced at each other, "Alright…just make sure he doesn't stay in there the whole time…" Maddie said, sounding a little concerned, butgrabbing Jack's arm and pulling him into the house with her.

Jazz sighed in relief, glancing at Danny again. She decided to leave him alone and follow her own advice…he would probably come out of there sooner or later…he just needed some time…

So with one final look she turned and headed into the house after her parents.

Danny watched the rest of his family go inside, feeling guilty. He wanted to go in and look around, and the curiosity was eating at him. But part of him just wanted to hang on to that last little hope that this wouldn't be permanent…that he wake up any minute and it would all be a dream.

But he knew it was real, and it wasn't going to go away…and that made him angrier than he had been before. He was just about to step out of the van when suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

He suddenly had a strange suspicion that someone was watching him…he slowly turned and looked around, and sure enough he saw a girl that looked around his age peering out from around the back of their house, staring over at the moving van and his new house...

* * *

Claire narrowed her eyes, seeing the family walk into the house. So far she had only seen three people…two she guessed were the parents, but they had been wearing the weirdest clothes…blue and orange lab suits…

And the third looked to be a teenage girl around Max and Michael's age, long red hair, blue eyes, a black shirt and a pair of light blue pants. She seemed pretty normal.

"Hmm…maybe this family won't be anything to worry about after all…I mean, they seem a lot weirder than us…" she muttered to herself.

She sighed and pulled her head back around, not seeing Danny hop out of the van and close the door quietly behind him…

He hurried across the street and than slowed his pace, walking over to the house across from his new one and sneaking along the wall towards the back yard.

Claire peered out from behind the wall again, hearing a noise like a car door…but no one was outside…she frowned slightly, wondering if she was hearing things.

But since the family seemed to be out of sight and in the house, she figured this would be a good opportunity to do a little light investigating.

After making sure the coast was clear she walked out from behind her house and walked the length of her yard, picking up her pace as she walked across the street.

* * *

Danny finally made it to the end of the wall and poked his head out from around the corner, expecting to see the girl still looking around the corner of the house.

He narrowed his eyes and walked clear out into the backyard, not seeing anyone there at all. "Okay, that's weird…I could have sworn I saw someone over here." he said to himself, looking around suspiciously.

His first thoughts were that the girl was a ghost. But they were quickly put to rest when he figured out that if that were the case, his ghost sense would have gone off.

"But if she's not a ghost where did she go…" he wondered, as he walked around the tree's in the back yard, looking up into them and all around to see if she was hiding from him.

* * *

"Whoa…talk about weird…" Claire said, as she peered through the window of the Fenton RV. She was standing on the set of wheels in the back, her face pressed up against the glass because the sun was casting reflections, and it was hard to see through the windows.

There was a fair amount of buttons in the front up near the driver's seat, knobs and switches, some blinking. The entire back of the RV looked pretty strange as well, with seats on all sides and a small control panel on the left side of one of them.

'I wonder what that is...' she thought, stepping off the set of wheels and moving around to the back of the RV to peer through the back windshield. There was a thermos lying on the floor, halfway under one of the seats. It looked like it might have been hidden, but thrown out of place by the RV stopping so quickly.

It had a silver colored strap tied around the top of it, and was metal looking like the RV, having two green stripes of metal going down both sides.

She held her hand up to the back door, pressing it against the cold, hard metal surface where the handle and lock were that would allow someone to open it.

She wanted to unlock it…curiosity was getting the better of her…but she let her hand drop to her side as she moved away from the back door.

* * *

"Okay that's it, I give up…" Danny muttered grouchily, walking back out around the house and into the front yard.

"Maybe I'm seeing things again," he said, running his hand through his hair. He looked up suddenly to see someone moving around behind the RV. He couldn't see clearly who it was, but he could see the figure's shape through the windows.

"Or maybe not…" he added.

* * *

Claire had just turned and walked around to the front of the RV as Danny walked around the back, peering around the corner. "Now where the heck did she go?!" he hissed.

Danny growled and turned around, both of them heading in the same direction. Right as they both neared the back of the RV, Danny took a step foreword from behind the back of it and both of them caught sight of each other.

"Ahhhh!" they both yelled in surprise, eyes wide. Claire took a few steps back, as did Danny.

"Where did you come from?!" Claire inquired of the black haired teen that was standing in front of her. He looked about her age with had blue eyes, a pair of blue jeans, and a white T-shirt with red sleeves, a red collar, and a red oval in the center.

"I live here, where did you come from?!" Danny asked, staring at the brown haired girl standing in front of him.

She had soft brown eyes and was wearing a light blue top with a pair of black jeans.

The pockets were dark navy blue, and the bottom cuffs of her jeans were striped with blue and neon green. Her bracelet matched with the same pattern, as did her necklace.

Claire stopped for a second. 'How did I not see him! I saw everyone else! Unless he was in the moving van or something…' she thought.

"I was…I…" Claire stammered, not really able to come up with a good excuse for her being over here.

"Were you spying on us!?" Danny demanded.

Claire stared at him, narrowing her eyes suddenly. "Were you spying on me?! I haven't seen you since these cars pulled up over here! What were you doing, sneaking around following me or something?"

"I was in the moving van and I saw you behind that house over there! I came out to see why you were watching us, but every time I came close to you, you weren't there!" Danny snapped.

"Have you ever heard of walking? People do that to move around." She said coldly.

Danny growled slightly, feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment. He kept wondering how he could be having an argument with someone he had just met less than five minutes ago.

"That still doesn't answer what you're doing over here." He replied frigidly.

Claire glared at him for a moment, "Okay look. Why don't we both forget this little meeting ever happened, I leave, and you can go back to brooding."

"Brooding? I wasn't brooding!" Danny snapped angrily.

"Well you said you were in the moving van right? Why weren't you in the house with the rest of your family?"

"I didn't feel like it, is that a crime?"

"No, but you were still brooding." She said, crossing her arms.

Danny growled, "I don't even know your name and you're trying to tell me what I was and wasn't doing?!"

"Fine than…why don't we just start out fresh? My name is Claire Davis." She replied.

"Danny Fenton…" he said warily.

They both stared at each other for a moment and than shifted their attention to their surroundings, the silence becoming awkward.

"So…you just moved here…" Claire said, trying to start a conversation instead of repeating the argument that had taken place before.

"Yeah…from Amity Park."

"Never heard of it…. but I bet you've heard of this place right?" Claire said, asking it as if it were obvious.

"Yeah…Roswell…pretty hard to ignore the whole 'Alien thing'." Danny said.

"Aliens…what a joke huh?" Claire replied, trying to hide the slight nervousness that bordered her voice.

"Yeah tell me about it…I guess my parents couldn't see the tourist trap of it all."

"Is that the only reason you moved here? Because your parents are UFO nuts?"

"Uh…well actually more like—"

"GHOST!!" a voice shouted suddenly, causing several birds in the tree's nearby to take flight.

Danny winced at the sound of his father's voice, trying not to look in Claire's direction for fear of mockery.

She was staring at the house, her eyes wide. "Uh…was that your dad?" she asked, turning to him slowly.

"Um…just out of curiosity…If I said yes how much laughter would I have to endure from you?" Danny asked.

Just than the front door slammed open, causing Danny and Claire to jump in surprise, both of them whipping around. Jack bolted for the moving van, completely ignoring the presence of both of them as he threw open the back of it and began ripping through the boxes.

After a minute or two he came out holding some sort of invention, and he hurried back past the two teens, running back into the house. "I got it Maddie!!" he yelled, the door closing behind him.

For a minute Danny and Claire just stared at the door after him, until Claire turned back to Danny, looking shocked. "Wow, and I thought my dad was weird?" she said.

"Heh…yeah…uh…sorry about that…my parents are a little….eccentric…"

"About…ghosts I'm guessing?"

"Sort of--well yeah...they're inventors actually, but they use most of their inventions to try and capture ghosts…"

"So why are they here? What, do they want to try and capture an alien or something?" Claire said sarcastically.

"Actually yeah…or an alien ghost…or…I don't know really, I didn't even want to come here in the first place." Danny answered.

_'Great…this is just perfect…a stupid family moves here obsessed with the paranormal…that's just what I was hoping for today actually…you know, since it just completed the worst day of my life…'_ Claire thought.

"So, do you live around here?"

Claire snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see Danny looking at her. "Oh…uh yeah, right across the street." She said, pointing to her house.

Danny recognized it as the house he had seen her behind from the moving van. "So you were watching us from your house than?" he said, smirking.

"Don't start that again…" Claire said, a slight hint of anger in her voice.

Just than the front door opened again and this time Jazz stalked out of the house, muttering something under her breath about how crazy her parents were acting.

After a minute she noticed Danny and started to walk over to him, not seeing Claire until she was a few feet away.

"Jazz? What are you doing out here?" Danny asked, wondering why she would be out here instead of searching for the perfect room.

"Mom and Dad are acting psycho again…they think there's a ghost in the basement." Jazz answered, as she reached him.

She glanced at Claire, who looked back at her, though neither of them said anything. Danny looked back and forth between the two for a moment before finally deciding he would have to be the one to introduce them.

"Uh, Jazz? This is Claire Davis…she lives across the street, I just met her." Danny said. "And Claire, this is Jazz, my sister." He added, glancing at Claire.

"Um…nice to meet you..." Jazz said, holding out her hand.

"You to…" Claire replied, shaking it.

"So…if you're out here, it means you probably met our dad already, since he came out here to get one of his inventions." Jazz said.

"Well I wouldn't say I met him per say…" Claire said.

Jazz raised an eyebrow and stared at her for a moment.

"Uh, he kind of didn't really notice us…he was in to much of a hurry." Danny explained, seeing Jazz's confused expression.

"Oh! Right…so how did you guys meet? And when did you come out of the moving van?" Jazz asked, turning to Danny.

"Uh…I came out when everyone was inside." Danny replied, avoiding the question about how he had met Claire.

Jazz didn't seem to notice that he hadn't answered her first question, and instead she turned to Claire. "Is this house haunted?" she asked her, as if the answer were evident.

"Not that I know of. Than again I've never lived there." Claire replied.

Jazz sighed, "I'm going to go see if all the commotion with the ghost is over with…" she said, heading back up the stairs to the house. "Nice meeting you!" she added, waving to Claire before disappearing inside.

"She seemed nice." Claire said, turning back to Danny.

"Yeah she is, when she's not being annoying." Danny said, walking down the driveway.

He stopped, noticing Claire was still standing there. "Aren't you coming?" he asked.

Claire shrugged, "To see the inside of your house? I don't really see any fun in that."

"Neither do I, but if I don't go in there soon Jazz'll throw a fit." He replied, turning and starting to walk again.

Claire glanced back down the street towards Max's house, not seeing Max nor Michael coming after her yet. She didn't really want to stay here, especially with what Danny had told her about his parents having an interest in the Paranormal.

Besides, they were trying to avoid the 'new family' not become friends with them considering the obvious…But than again, she had nothing else to do since Nicole was mad at her.

Deciding that she didn't care what Max and Michael would say, Claire sighed and hurried after Danny.It wasn't like she'd tell him about her powers. After all, she wasn't even able to tell Nicole.

* * *

Yay! Danny finally made it Roswell! No more switching places back and fourth! And thanks again to everyone who has reviewed my fic so far! (Hands you all candy) 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long for me to update this. I've been having a bit of writers block for a while now. Nothing I write seems to be good lately. Especially this chapter. Doesn't really seem to have much of a point to it...but the next one, which I'm working on now, should be better.

* * *

Chapter 10 Location: Roswell, New Mexico

"Okay, I have to warn you, my parents are not normal." Danny whispered, opening the door a crack and peering inside.

"Uh, Danny? I think you could say that for just about every parent in the known world." Claire said, walking up behind him so that both of them were on the porch.

"Yeah, but you haven't seen mine—well you saw my dad, I guess it can't get any worse than that." Danny said, opening the door all the way and walking inside. The door creaked as it opened, the hinges rusty.

"Looks like the coast is clear." Claire said as she followed him inside, closing the door.

"Come on, I think the rooms are upstairs." Danny said, putting his hand on the railing as he walked up the first few.

"COME ON MADDIE! THE GHOST IS THIS WAY!" a voice shouted, though still sounding muffled.

"I stand corrected, it can get worse..." Danny wined, turning to see his parents burst through the door leading to the basement.

Jack and Maddie stopped, staring at Danny and Claire with puzzled expressions. Maddie was holding the Fenton Ghost tracker in front of her with both hands, and Jack was carrying the Fenton Peeler.

Maddie glanced at her invention and raised an eyebrow, seeing it blinking and beeping fiercely as she moved it in to face Danny. "Huh, that's strange…" she said to herself.

Danny's eyes darted nervously from one invention to the other, knowing what the Fenton Peeler could do, and what the ghost tracker already was doing.

Claire noticed he looked a little nervous, but after all who wouldn't be? The things his parents were holding looked pretty dangerous…

"Uh, hi mom, dad! I was just coming in to pick out my room! So uh, I guessI'llseeyoulaterbye!" he said quickly, running up the stairs.

"Danny hold it right there!" Maddie said.

Danny sighed and stopped, wearing a miserable expression as he walked back down the stairs slowly until his parents were in view again.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" she asked.

"Oookay, this is Claire Davis, I met her a little while ago. Claire? These are my parents. Okayenoughsaidbye!"

"Daniel Fenton will you calm down for one second?! Your room can wait!" Maddie snapped, seeing him trying to leave again.

Danny cringed as his mother used his real name, and walked down the stairs yet again, trying to avoid eye contact with Claire.

"Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Fenton." Claire said, shaking their hands politely. Maddie put the ghost tracker on the small desk beside the door and turned it off.

As she did this Danny sighed in relief, but luckily neither his parents, nor Claire were paying any attention to him

"So Claire, do you have an interest in ghosts?" Jack asked, leaning closer to her and whispering as if a ghost were nearby.

"Uh, n-not really," Claire said, taking a few steps back.

"Have you ever seen a ghost?"

"On TV..."

"Do you know if any ghosts are in Roswell?"

Claire was about to answer but Danny grabbed her arm and pulled her up into the middle of the staircase where he had been standing. "Yeah dad! Actually, I think I saw one outside behind the house, faaar away from right here…" Danny said.

Jack's eyes widened and he grinned in excitement. "Haha! Success! Our first day here and already two ghosts!" he yelled, bolting out the door with Maddie right behind him.

Danny stared after them for a minute, making sure they were gone. "Phew, that was close." he muttered.

"And now I think I understand why you didn't want to come in the house." Claire said, as both of them walked up the rest of the stairs and into the hallway.

"You know, this place doesn't look that bad." Claire said, pushing one of the bedroom doors open and peering into the room.

"Yeah, and the titanic didn't look like it was going to sink." Danny muttered sarcastically, walking into another of the rooms. He was surprised to see Jazz sitting on the bed, staring out the window.

She jumped, hearing the door rasp as Danny entered the room. "So, I guess you decided to come in after all?"

Danny rolled his eyes and looked around, walking into the center of the room, "So, did you pick this one?"

Jazz shrugged, "I don't know yet. Mom and Dad kept trying to drag me into the basement to see their so called 'ghost', so I haven't had much time to look around."

"What about you? Have you picked a new room?"

"No, I haven't even looked around yet…mom and dad stopped us on the stairs."

"Us?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, I invited Claire to come inside."

"So she finally met mom and dad huh?" Jazz asked, smiling at him.

"Yyyeah, but I told them there was a ghost in the backyard and they finally left us alone." Danny said.

"You're evil you know that?" Jazz said, smirking at him.

Danny rolled his eyes, "I'd better get back to looking for a room. If we're going to be stuck in this stupid house from now on I want to get the good one."

"Well than go! I think I'll stick with this room anyway…since it's the first one I came into. Besides, it's probably better than any room you'll find." Jazz added smartly.

"We'll just see about that…" Danny said, leaving the room and walking back into the hallway.

Claire was standing there, leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Uh, sorry, I was talking with Jazz." he said.

"It's okay…listen, I'm not really doing much to help you. Maybe I should just head home." Claire said, regaining her posture.

"Oh, sure, you can if you want." Danny said, walking down the hall. _Great, the first person I meet here and even she doesn't want to stay in this stupid house._

He pushed open the door near the end of the hallway and walked into the bedroom, looking around. The room was completely empty except for a bare bed in the center of the room, pushed against the wall. There were two windows, a large one strait in front of him, and one to the right.

His eyes widened as he looked up to see yet another window, but this one was on the ceiling…it was strait over the bed, and stretched out about four feet in all directions.

It was in the shape of a dome, instead of lying flat like a normal window, it curved outwards like a bowl, sort of like something he'd expect to see in an observatory.

He walked over to the bed and stared up, seeing the feathery white clouds roll across the afternoon sky.

"Whoa…"

Danny turned to see Claire peering into the doorway, staring up into the ceiling in amazement.

"I thought you were leaving?" Danny asked, though he sounded a little happier at the fact that maybe his new house wasn't as horrible as he thought.

"I was, but than I remembered that I don't really have anything else to do." Claire said, walking into the room and looking around.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked curiously.

"It's nothing really…my friend's just not speaking to me." Claire said casually, thought there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That doesn't sound like nothing to me. Did you guys get in a fight or something?" he asked, walking past her and opening the door to the closet.

He backed away quickly as a wave of dust blew into the room, causing him to sneeze. "Looks like someone hasn't cleaned in there for a while." Danny muttered, coughing a few times and looking annoyed.

"More like a disagreement." Claire said in answer to his previous question.

"Yeah but there has to be something else you'd rather be doing than spending your afternoon here." Danny said, coming out of the walk in closet and sliding the door closed again.

He glanced up at her, "What's there to do in Roswell anyway?"

"If I told you there was nothing, would it ruin your day?"

"Not more than it already is." Danny grumbled.

Claire gave a slight laugh, "Well than I hate to break it you, but this place is boredom central. Well, for me anyway, but than again, I've lived here a lot longer than you have. I've had time to get bored of everything."

"Define 'everything'?"

"Tourist shops, all over the place of course. There's the schools, the library, the Crashdown--it's a fast food restaurant." Claire said, seeing Danny's puzzled expression.

"Then there's an observatory not to far from here, and the UFO center—"

"UFO center?" Danny asked, seeming a little more interested.

"Whatever little hope you had of it being interesting, you can put to rest." Claire said.

"Wow, you really aren't enthusiastic about anything are you?"

"Not today I'm not…" Claire replied dully.

"So what is it?"

Claire sighed, "It's kind of like a museum for extraterrestrial related things…I mean, it's not like a real museum, one of the boring ones that you go to on school field trips. But it has exhibits, and slideshow programs that you can go see to learn about the crash…you know, the supposed UFO crash in 1947?"

"Speaking of the crash, did it really happen?" Danny asked, staring at her as he waited for an answer.

"I don't know…it's a conspiracy isn't it? The government said it was a weather balloon, and everyone else thought it was a UFO. I guess it depends on who you ask."

"Well do you believe in aliens?" Danny questioned.

The question caught Claire off guard, and she paused for a moment. _Why does she always acts so weird every time I mention Aliens… _Danny thought to himself.

Noticing her silence she said, "I don't know, it depends on if there's any proof that they exist." her voice came out surprisingly calm considering how nervous she was.

_Does he suspect something? No…he was just asking a question…than why am I so jumpy all of the sudden?_ Claire thought.

"Yeah, but just because there's no proof of something doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Like ghosts' for example?"

Danny shrugged, "There's proof that ghosts exist…"

"Okay than, what is it?"

"Haven't you ever heard of haunted houses, or ghost sightings?"

"Haven't you ever heard of Alien and UFO sightings? People can just make things up you know, it doesn't mean that they're true." Claire said.

"Why, do you believe in ghosts?"

Claire shrugged, "I've never seen one, so I couldn't really say that they're real…but than again hundreds of other people have 'claimed' to see them, so I guess it could be possible that they exist."

"Okay, than if you think that, why couldn't aliens exist? Hundreds of people have claimed tohave beenabducted by them."

Claire stared at him, knowing he was right, "Okay you have a point…how about I just say I'm not going to believe in either one until I have proof, would that answer your questions?"

"No, but I think I'm annoying you so I'll stop asking them anyway." Danny said, smirking at her as he walked over to his window.

He started laughing and Claire narrowed her eyes, walking up to him. "What's so funny?"

Danny pointed down into the backyard and Claire followed his gaze, starting to laugh a little herself.

Danny's parents were in the backyard, looking for the 'supposed' ghost Danny had seen. Maddie was holding the ghost tracker in front of her as they both walked, and Jack had the peeler out in front of him, aiming it every which way as if a ghost would strike at any second.

Just than Maddie turned in the direction of the room Danny was in, pointing the tracker upwards. It must've been beeping pretty hard, because Jack turned around so fast that he accidentally pressed the button on the Fenton Peeler.

Long metal ropes came out of it, enwrapping around him and forming a sort ofmetal suit. He tipped sideways a few times before falling flat on his face, leaving Maddie to giggle and turn off the Tracker to help him.

Danny burst out laughing. Even though he knew the tracker must've been picking up on him, it was funny to see his dad acting so goofy.

Claire laughed as well, still staring down at Jack, "What is that thing anyway?"

"What? The thing my dad has?" Danny said, trying hard not to laugh again as he glanced down at his parents.

Jack kept pressing the button to suck the suit back into the invention, but it wasn't working. Danny couldn't help but snicker again.

"Yeah, you said your parents made inventions right? So what are those ones supposed to do?"

"Well my dad has the Fenton Ghost Peeler, and my mom has the Fenton Ghost Finder—don't ask…" he said, seeing Claire's confused expression as to why they had the name 'Fenton' in them.

"Anyway, the Ghost Peeler is supposed to peel apart ghosts, and the Fenton finder is used to track them."

"Do they actually work?"

"I couldn't tell you, since they've never actually caught a ghost to test them on." Danny replied.

"Okay, so if that one your mom has is some kind of 'ghost' tracker, how come it keeps picking up on you?" Claire asked.

Danny's heart jumped into his throat and he froze stiff, the color draining from his face. _She knows…she has to know…she saw the tracker picking up on me earlier!_

After a few seconds he noticed he wasn't moving, and he turned back to her, hoping he didn't look as edgy as he felt.

"I-I don't know, I guess they built it wrong or something…but it picks up on Jazz! All the time actually! And it used to do that to my friends to!" he lied. Smiling innocently but nervously, he quickly moved past her, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Than why didn't it pick up on me?"

Danny stopped again, staring at the wall. _She has to know by now…that stupid cover story was the lamest thing I've ever thought of! Gosh, I'm so nervous I'm not even thinking!_

He turned back to her, smiling like all of this had been some kind of joke. "I don't know, I guess you'll have to ask my parents." he said, with a small but nervous laugh.

Claire stared at him for a second, not sure what to say. It was believable enough that the inventions his parents made could be completely messed up, considering how she had seen the Ghost Peeler kind of backfire on his father.

But if that was true, why had he seemed so nervous when she brought up the question in the first place? Or maybe she was mistaking nervousness for embarrassment. After all, if her parents acted that weird all the time, she'd be pretty embarrassed by them to.

Claire smiled after a minute; "I guess that makes sense, considering how much that invention your dad has is failing." she said, voicing her thoughts.

Danny seemed to grow less alarmed now that she didn't seem to be so suspicious, "So, uh, I guess we can go check out the rest of the house if you want." He said, heading out of the room.

Claire followed and the two of them walked down the staircase, coming back into the vacant living room. Danny walked across the length of it, pushing the door open as he headed into the kitchen. It swung back and fourth a few times before closing.

Claire was about to follow him again when she caught a glance of someone out of the corner of her eye. She turned, narrowing her eyes as she peered out of the window near the door.

She walked up to it, lifting a few of the blinds to get a better view of the road. Her eyes widened as she saw Michael and Max heading down the street towards her house.

_No! Ack! they have to pick now of all times to go talk to me?!_ she thought angrily.

"Claire? Where are you--" Danny pushed the door open and peered out of it, looking around the living room and catching sight of Claire near the front door, just as she whipped around.

The shade on the window was rocking back and fourth lightly, from her letting go of it so fast.

"Uh, hi Danny! Listen I kind of have to go, you know because I'm not really helping you and you probably want to look around the rest of your house by yourself, and my parents are going to be home soon so I'd just better leave!" Claire said quickly, backing away a few steps and grabbing onto the door handle, though she was still facing him.

Danny stared at her, raising an eyebrow in question, "Are you okay? You seem kind of jumpy…"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I'm fine, I just, have to leave, now…" Claire answered unsteadily.

_Oh man…if they catch me over here I'm dead! Not that it matters because I've decided not to listen to them…but still! They were mad enough when I started hanging around Nicole, and after we promised to avoid the new family…_ she thought, catching another glimpse of her two friends outside of the window, closer than before.

"Listen, it was really nice of you to invite me inside and everything, so thanks! And uh--have fun at your new house!" she said, pulling the door open and hurrying outside.

Danny stared after her for a minute, confused. _Okay that was weird…she left so fast it's almost like she saw a ghost or something…_

Danny turned around as he thought this, almost as if he expected a ghost to be behind him. But there was nothing there. He sighed, turning back into the kitchen.

_She couldn't have suspected anything could she have? Even though she was really suspicious before we came down here…but there's no way she could know. But than why did she leave so fast? Ga! Danny stop torturing yourself over this! You have enough to worry about as it is without having to think if you exposed your powers…_ he thought to himself.

He walked over to the counter and leaned against it, running a hand through his hair absentmindedly. Just than he felt a familiar chill shoot down his spine and he started to shiver, a blue mist floating out of his mouth…


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I haven't updated this in so long! I've been so busy with school, and I was having writers block on this for a while. But I finally came up with a new chapter! Hope you like it :)

* * *

Chapter 11 Location: Roswell, New Mexico

_Oh great…I've only been here an hour and already there's a ghost! Maybe my parents were right about Roswell being infested with them…_ Danny thought heatedly.

* * *

The ghost sat on the roof of the new Fenton household, pondering to himself about the contents of the envelope. He had read over everything plenty of times on his way to Roswell, but something wasn't making sense to him. 

The boy in the picture looked so much like that ghost kid he had fought a while ago. Save for the white hair and green eyes, they were identical. Was that why the organization was so interested in this kid? Because he had some sort of powers?

He flew a few feet through the air and landed on the other side of the roof, peering down into the backyard to see a man and a woman that he figured were the boys parents.

The address the organization had given him was for this house, but he had been waiting up on the roof for fifteen minutes and still hadn't caught sight of the boy anywhere. He was growing irritated. He was supposed to be spying on him, yet that job would be impossible if he couldn't even find him.

He growled, making himself invisible as he suddenly jumped off of the roof, doing a back flip in the air as he landed noiselessly on the ground on the side of the house near where the kitchen was.

He peered around the wall into the backyard, seeing the parents looking weary. The one dressed in orange was glaring at some kind of invention in his hand as if it had hurt him, and the one in blue was talking to him about something.

She walked over and picked up the invention from the ground, turning it back on. The ghost raised an eyebrow questionably as to what the machine could do.

The woman in blue gasped suddenly, "Jack! There's a ghost out here! The Fenton Finder is picking up on something!"

Jack stopped muttering to himself about the faulty wiring in the Ghost Peeler and hurried over to her, glancing down at the invention in her grasp.

"It's this way! Come on Maddie!" Jack yelled, hurrying off in front of her.

The ghost's eyes widened as he saw them heading in his direction, and he pulled his head back around the corner, growling as he was forced to phase into the house.

"Freaking inventions! If I wanted to be followed I would hire a stalker." He muttered irritably.

Danny gasped again, his ghost sense going off as he saw the ghost phase into the kitchen. He dropped behind the counter, crawling over to the end and staring out from behind it.

The ghost floated a few inches off the floor, arms crossed, glaring around the house as if he was ticked just to be there. Danny's eyes suddenly widened as he recognized the ghost as the same one from the convenient store.

He muttered _'I'm going ghost'_ under his breath as he concentrated, and two blue rings formed around his waist as he went into ghost mode.

The ghost saw a bright flash out of the corner of his eye and he whirled around, scanning the kitchen.

Danny went invisible and phased down through the floor, coming back up a few feet behind the ghost, who walked over to the counter and looked all around, not seeing anything there that would have caused a flash of light.

"If you're here looking for someone I suggest you leave."

The ghost whipped around, looking for the source of the familiar voice. He saw nothing. "Hiding are we? To scared to come out?" The ghost asked tauntingly.

Danny growled, but remained invisible. The ghost's mouth suddenly twisted into a threatening grin and he shot something in Danny's direction.

His eyes widened in surprise, and he dodged the same web-like material the ghost had used on him last time, but became visible again in the process.

"Well, what do we have here…I thought I recognized your voice." The ghost said, turning in Danny's direction. "You're the same annoying little brat who was trying to attack me before. What are you doing, following me?" he questioned.

"That depends on why you're here." Danny said.

The ghost smiled, "And what makes you think I'd tell 'you' anything of my plans?"

"Well, it might be because if you don't, I can suck you into—" Danny paused, realizing he didn't have the thermos with him. It was still in the RV…

Giving a short snicker, the ghost replied, "What? A cookie jar?"

Danny growled, clenching his hands into fists, his eyes glowing a more vivid emerald green than before. "Listen child, I beat you once before, and I can beat you again."

"You are a lot stupider than you look aren't you? If you beat me the first time, I wouldn't be here now would I?" Danny asked smartly.

"You know, that smart mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble—"

Danny was just about to tell the ghost to shut it when he heard the front door fly open. "Haha! There's two of them now! Come on Maddie, we can take 'um!" Jack yelled, both adults running towards the kitchen.

Danny turned back around and the ghost smirked, flashing its teeth, "Have fun." He said, starting to phase down through the floor. Danny flew strait for him and tackled him before he had the chance to get away.

"If I get to have fun you get to join me!" Danny said, as both of them phased through the side of the house and rolled across the arid, multi-colored leaves layering the lawn.

The ghost swung its fist and caught Danny in the jaw, knocking him off and managing to fly backwards away from him.

Danny recovered quickly, forming ecto in both hands and hurtling it towards the ghost. It rammed into his chest and knocked him backwards into the fence, which lined the new Fenton household on all sides.

The ghost crippled to the ground, sending Danny a look of pure fury. "I'd better get paid a lot more if I have to put up with this!" he hissed to himself, rising back into the air.

Danny rubbed the pain out of his jaw, shooting into the air so that both of them were hovering a matter of feet from one another. Danny heard his parents' stifled voices in the kitchen, but wasn't able to make out what they were saying.

His thoughts were pretty much answered on that matter though, when they suddenly burst through the back door again. Danny turned himself invisible so as not to be seen by them, but the ghost could care less.

"This isn't over child…" it said, bringing its cape around it's head much like a vampire would do, and slowly disappearing from sight.

Jack and Maddie stared wide-eyed at where the ghost had been moments before, and than Maddie glanced back at the invention in her hands.

"Jack…it says there's still something here!" She said, looking at him. Jack looked over her shoulder, seeing a red dot blinking on and off on the screen, signaling the presence of a ghost. Both of them began to look around again, which is when Danny decided he'd better head back inside.

He flew onto the roof, spotting the window near the other side. He stopped above it and peered inside to see the room he had been in earlier.

"I guess I could have that as a room…it's not that bad at least." He said to himself, phasing through the window. He went out of ghost mode a few feet from the floor and dropped the rest of the way, landing and looking around again.

"There has to be a reason that ghost was here…I thought he was following me, but if he was, why would he think that I was following him? It's like he was looking for someone-" He said to himself.

"What was that?"

"Huh!" Danny whipped around, his heart pounding as he saw Jazz push open the door and walk into the room.

"Sheesh Danny, you look like you saw a ghost! I heard you talking in here, but I don't see your friend. What, were you talking to yourself?" she asked.

Danny smiled sheepishly, "Uh, no I wasn't talking to myself Jazz."

"Surrre." She said, smirking as she took a quick look around the room. "This is pretty cool. I take it you're picking this one?"

"Yeah I guess." He said, sitting on the bed. Than he added, "Told ya I'd get a better room than you."

Jazz glared at him and Danny smiled victoriously, "Having a window in your ceiling isn't what I'd call better. I'm going to laugh if when it rains, it starts leaking all over your head."

Danny rolled his eyes and Jazz walked back over to the door, "Where 'did' your new friend go anyway?" she questioned.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Why do you care?"

"I don't know, just curious, she was here, and now she's not, I didn't even hear her leave."

"Yeah well she did. She had to get home for something I think."

"Okay than. Are you staying in here?" Jazz asked.

Danny nodded, "I guess. Shut the door on your way out." He added.

"Brothers…" Jazz muttered, shutting the door softly behind her as she left.

"I heard that!" Danny snapped, leaning back on the single pillow and putting his arms behind his head. He stared up, seeing the afternoon sky instead of the ceiling. He smiled to himself, _I guess this place isn't as bad as I thought it would be after all._ He thought.

* * *

"Hey guys, what are you doing out here?" Claire asked, hurrying over to Max and Michael.

"Claire? Where did you come from—"

"Oh I was just walking around and I saw you both and I figured why not say hi!" she said, trying to catch her breath.

Max and Michael glanced at each other.

"Uh, are you feeling okay?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm fine! Perfectly happy." Claire answered, smiling up at them.

"Uh huh, for you, that's code for 'I'm hiding something'. What's up?" Michael questioned.

"Yeah, we thought you were still ticked about what happened earlier." Max added.

"Oh, right, I uh, I am! So why are you here again?" Claire asked.

"We were coming to talk to you." Michael answered simply.

"About what?"

"About the thing with Nicole!" Michael snapped.

"Right! The thing with Nicole…hey listen, how about I get back to you on that?" Claire said, starting to walk down her driveway.

Michael grabbed her arm and turned her around, "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You're acting weird."

"Michael, I'm fine." Claire said stiffly, starting to get angry again.

"Uh…I hate to ask, but are those the new neighbors?" Max asked.

Michael stared at Claire for a minute as if trying to see if she was lying or not. She shook his arm off of her and turned in the direction Max was looking in. Michael did the same, raising an eyebrow.

"And where are they from again? Mars?" he joked, seeing two people in orange and blue lab suits.

Claire rolled her eyes, "They're wearing that because—" she stopped herself and Max and Michael turned to her, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Uh, because I have no idea because I've never met them before, ever!" Claire said quickly, trying to slip away to her house.

"Okay it's official, you're acting 'really' weird." Max said.

"Ga! Will you stop saying that!" Claire hissed. "And besides, what could you guys possibly have to tell me about Nicole? That I still can't tell her about us? Because I think you both already made that point very clear earlier." She added frigidly.

"Claire listen, we're not doing this to be mean to you, or because we don't want you to tell her—"

"Even though some of us don't." Michael said, looking at Claire as he interrupted Max.

Claire sent him a dirty look as did Max as he continued talking, "This is because we made a promise a long time ago that no one was going to be let in on this. We all agreed to it."

"Yeah, and that was before I had a friend, and we were younger than, Max! It's not like I'm telling everyone, I want to tell one person, and than one person happens to be my best friend!" Claire said.

"Why can't you just get over this! We're not telling anyone, that's final!" Michael yelled.

Claire opened her mouth to retaliate, but was cut off by a loud yell from across the street.

"Hi Claire!"

Claire's eyes widened and she turned, along with a very confused Max and Michael, to see Danny's dad waving at her. His mom gave a slight wave as well before dragging Jack off into the house, the door closing behind them.

"What was that?" Max asked, turning to Claire with a very shocked expression.

"I—I don't know—"

"You went over there and 'met' them! I thought we all agreed to stay away from them!" Michael shouted.

"It wasn't by choice, I was trying to—"

"Why would you even be crazy enough to go over there! You're the one that was all ticked because they lived across the street from you!" Michael continued.

"Just let me tell you why I was—"

"Over there? Go ahead, come up with an excuse! I'm waiting for one—"

"Michael shut up!" Claire yelled angrily, glaring at him.

"I'm so sick of this! You're taking this way out of hand!"

"Out of hand! No I'm not! That's just it Claire, I'm not! You just don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"Oh yeah right Michael! I think you have it backwards!"

"Knock it of, both of you!" Max said, standing between Michael and Claire. They stopped arguing, but continued to glare at each other.

"I'm sick of this. Sick of both of you ordering me around like a five year old. You are WAY to over protective, and it's getting old." Claire said headedly.

Michael opened his mouth to reject, but Max held him back, "Claire listen, we made all of these rules about our powers, and being friends with people, for a reason—"

"What reason? To ruin my life? Congratulations Max! You've already done that! Want to try to ruin anything else while you're at it?" Claire asked coldly.

Max stared at her with a grim expression on his face, as Claire stared back, as though waiting for him to answer.

"I'm going home. Have fun 'walking'" She said coolly, walking up her driveway and into the house, slamming the door behind her.

Max walked foreword to go after her, but Michael held him back, "Let her go Maxwell, we need to talk."

"Michael maybe she's right. I'm not saying we can tell anyone about our powers, but if we keep avoiding everyone like this people are going to suspect something—"

"Suspect what? In school, no one pays attention to us, that is, until Claire met Nicole. After she met her, all of this stuff started happening. Maybe we should just find a way to get Nicole to hate her or something, and than we won't have to worry about Claire always wanting to tell her."

"What! Michael, we're not doing that." Max said, staring at him in disbelief, and than starting off down the street.

Michael jogged after him, "Why not? You know she's going to keep being like this every time she mentions Nicole. And besides, Nicole's already mad at her, we can just make something up that Nicole said to us, and tell it to Claire." He said casually.

"Michael, you've officially gone nuts. We're not doing that." Max repeated, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Well how long are you going to let this go on before we do something about it? As long as they're friends, Claire's always going to want to tell her."

"Michael, just drop it okay! We're letting this go, I'm serious." Max said, a tone of final ness to his voice.

"Than what about those neighbors across the street? She was already over there, she met them. And since she got angry again, we didn't even find out if they have any kids or not. And you know what'll happen if they do."

"No Michael, what will happen?" Max asked, glancing at him and sounding almost bored.

Michael sent him a dirty look, "Claire's going to want to be friends with them, and than there will be more people she wants to tell! See Maxwell? This thing is going to spiral into something huge!"

"Uh huh. And how paranoid do you have to be to be considered crazy again?" Max asked sarcastically.

Michael gave him a look and Max laughed, "Michael, you two have to stop arguing all the time okay? Claire was right about one thing; you keep treating her like she's a kid. She's our age Michael! And just because we don't agree with what she wants to do, doesn't mean we're not going to listen to her. It isn't fair. We all had a say with the rules about our powers, we all made them together. I think Claire forgot about that, and maybe when she cools down later, we can remind her. It was all of our decision, not just yours and mine." Max explained.

"Yeah, well some decision it was. Why have rules if she's not going to follow them?"

"Well I seem to recall someone always telling 'you' that." Max said. "Michael, you might not want to tell people about your powers, but you do crazy things all the time that could expose us."

"I do not—"

"Yes, you do," Max said, interrupting Michael as he tried to defend himself. "You're always trying to find out how we got here, and where we came from, and in the process, you risk people discovering hat we really are. We always try to tell you your ideas never turn out the way you think they will, and you don't listen. But it's funny that whenever we want to do something against the 'rules', you're right there to tell us we can't."

"That's different. I always find a way to get myself out of trouble."

"Yeah by asking me to help you." Max said.

Michael glared at him, "Look, just because I can't control my powers as well as you two can, doesn't mean I can't control them at all, all right?"

Max didn't answer, but was smirking slightly as they started walking again. "Max…? Hello? I 'can' control my powers you know!…Max!" Michael called, picking up his pace to follow him.


End file.
